Meisou Mind
by EvangelineTheMagician
Summary: "Repose en paix..." C'est une phrase que tout le monde a déjà entendu. Mais est-ce que l'esprit est vraiment en paix ? C'est un mystère qui doit rester secret. Mais pourquoi le garder secret quand des personnes meurent ? C'est une question que s'est posé un premier année venant d'entrer au collège Raimon. Son nom : Matsukaze Tenma. Sa fonction : Sauveur du monde.
1. A qui veut le voir

**Voilà ! Le chapitre 1 de Meisou Mind ! ^^**

**Bon, aujourd'hui je suis pas très bavarde alors je vous laisse lire tranquillement :D**

**Ciao ! w**

Personnages supplémentaires : 

_Seishin Sayo (Personnage principal) (Élève de la classe 2 de première année)

_Nojiko Heartfilia (Personnage secondaire) (Élève de la classe 2 de troisième année)

_Akira Akazaki (Personnage secondaire) (Élève/Déléguée de la classe 2 de première année)

_Nadeshiko Heartfilia (Petite sœur de Nojiko)

_Franken Stein (Père de Rei Rukh)

_Kaito Raito (Petit frère de Rei Rukh) (Lui aussi est un robot)

XxXxX

**Chapitre 1 : A qui veut le voir.**

La cérémonie d'ouverture s'était faite sans problèmes. Il n'y avait aucune incohérence dans les fiches d'élèves ou dans le nombre de pupitres installés. Du côté de la classe 2 de première année, leur professeur principal leur expliquait comment l'année allait se passer quand soudain, un homme aux cheveux gris avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit entra dans la classe.

-Kidou, dit-il, le principal te demande.

Le dénommé Kidou fronça les sourcils puis sortit de la classe en demandant à son assistant de continuer. Le gris reprit donc :

-Le principe des classes est que chaque classe de première année ai comme responsable les deux classes du niveau supérieur du même nom. Chaque élève de première année a pour responsable un élève de deuxième année. Le tirage se fait aléatoirement donc les noms ne sont pas dans l'ordre alphabétique et donc les binômes peuvent être mixtes. Des questions ?

Personne ne leva la main.

-Bien, continua l'assistant, je vais annoncer les binômes. Akazaki Akira avec Ôdâ Beta, […] Kageyama Hikaru avec Amemiya Taiyou, Kyôryû Tobu avec Ôdâ Alpha, Masaki Kariya avec Kirino Ranmaru, Matsukaze Tenma avec Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke avec Yamana Akane, […], Rune Fey avec Jun Gamma, Seishin Sayo avec Rei Rukh, Sorano Aoi avec Seto Midori, Tsurugi Kyousuke avec Hamano Kaiji, […]. Voilà, c'est tout. Votre responsable viendra vous chercher dans la classe à la pause déjeuner.

L'assistant allait continuer son discours quand son supérieur rentra dans la salle de classe.

-J'ai fini Sakuma, dit-il, tu peux disposer.

L'assistant s'inclina puis partit de la classe.

-Bien, reprit Kidou, des questions ?

Une fille leva la main.

-Sayo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Kidou

-Dites à mon binôme que ce ne sera pas la peine de venir me chercher, j'ai une urgence. répondit-elle

-Ah ? Bon, comme tu veux.

Elle se leva puis sortit de la salle sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves. Après qu'elle soit partie, ils se regardèrent entre eux.

-Bon, s'exclama le professeur en tapant sur la table pour attirer l'attention, nous allons commencer le premier cours de l'année. Comme vous le savez, je suis professeur de Mathématiques alors sortez vos manuels.

Les élèves n'en revenaient pas. C'était la rentrée et il les faisait travailler. C'est quand l'homme aux dreads se répéta qu'ils réagirent et sortirent leurs affaires. Leur cours de Mathématiques dura jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, où, comme prévu, les élèves de deuxième année vinrent les chercher. Quand le binôme de Sayo arriva, Kidou se dirigea vers lui.

-Désolé Rei Rukh, dit le professeur, mais elle est partie précipitamment alors tu n'as personne à diriger aujourd'hui. Cependant, tu pourrais aider Kirino à s'en sortir avec son binôme, parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre eux.

En effet, le garçon aux cheveux roses était en train de crier sur son « disciple ». Rei Rukh se dirigea vers eux, calma Kirino et Kariya et c'était fini. Ils étaient une bande. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Rei Rukh, Taiyou, Shindou, Kirino, Akane, Midori et j'en passe. Tous s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de la cours avec leur binôme. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en parlant entre eux de tout et de n'importe quoi. Peu de temps après, les responsables des deuxièmes années (donc les troisièmes années de la classe 2) vinrent à leur rencontre. Eux aussi s'assirent, puis commencèrent à manger et à parler.

-Dis-moi Tenma, commença Shindou, tu as peur des fantômes ?

-Shin-sama, intervint Akane, les fantômes ne sont pas contents quand on parle d'eux.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais non ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi Akane ! s'écria Midori

-C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi Midori. dit Nishiki

-La ferme Ryouma, je t'ai pas causé !

-Ah là là... L'amour... ricana Nojiko

-Toi aussi tais-toi !

-Sinon, est-ce que Tenma pourrait répondre à la question ? demanda Shindou, nerveux

Tout le monde se tut. Le pianiste esquissa un petit sourire victorieux avant de se tourner vers son binôme.

-Eh bien, répondit Tenma, ce n'est pas que j'en ai peur, mais... Disons que j'évite de m'attirer des ennuis avec eux...

-Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas peur des fantômes ?! s'écria Nojiko

-Konan, il n'y a quasiment que toi qui ai peur des fantômes. soupira Taiyou

-Oui, eh bien pour moi, tout le monde devrait en avoir peur ! Ce sont des créatures maléfiques !

-Si tu veux...

-Eh puis toi aussi tu en as peur Taiyou !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Pff ! C'est ridicule ! pesta Gamma

-Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? demanda Nojiko

-Ça existe pas les fantômes, imbécile !

-Moi je te dis que ça existe !

-Ben moi je te dis que non !

-Ben moi je te dis que si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Stop ! cria Kurama

Les deux arrêtèrent de se battre.

-J'vous jure, continua le bleu, on dirait des maternels !

-Bah c'est normal, ricana Gamma, Nojiko a le Q.I. d'un gamin de trois ans !

-Pardon ? demanda sarcastiquement cette dernière. C'est pas moi qui a redoublé ma primaire je te rappelle.

-... Je t'emmerde !

-Et en plus, renchérit Taiyou, Nojiko a sauté une classe.

-F*ck Amemiya !

-Ba-ka ! chantonna Beta

-Beta, tu sais quoi ?

-Oui. Tu vas encore me lancer un de tes fameux « Ta gueule Beta, juste, ta gueule ».

-Ta gueule Beta, juste, ta gueule.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais... Eh mais de quel droit tu me parles comme ça d'abord !

-Je fais ce que je veux !

Soudain, Beta prit une voix grave avant de crier :

-Personne ne me parle sur ce ton !

-Euh... Ok, Beta, t'énerve pas ! paniqua Gamma

-Je préfère ça ! s'exclama t-elle en reprenant sa voix normale

Après ça, ils terminèrent de manger pour ensuite ranger leur panier repas et continuer à discuter. Pendant que ses nouveaux amis discutaient, Tenma regarda derrière lui. Il voyait un cimetière, et, le surplombant tout entier, se dressait un grand cerisier en fleur. Il était d'un rose pâle magnifique. En regardant d'un peu plus près, le châtain pu apercevoir une silhouette assise sur une branche d'arbre. Soudain, la silhouette se leva, s'approcha du bord de la branche puis se mit dos au vide. Sans réfléchir, Matsukaze paniqua et courut vers l'arbre. Son binôme et ses amis le regardaient, étonnés. C'est quand Nojiko reconnu l'identité de la silhouette qu'elle soupira avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. La bande toute entière se tourna vers elle.

-Pas de panique, dit-elle, c'est juste Sayo qui joue au ninja.

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air incompréhensif. Tous à part deux antisociaux. L'un avait les cheveux bleus-violets et l'autre était un robot.

-Sayo ! Sayo Seishin !

Toujours aucune réaction.

-La fille adoptive du principal !

-Le principal a une fille ? s'étonna Kuruma

-Bah oui. Vous étiez pas au courant ?

-Bah nan.

Du côté de Tenma, il était au pied de l'arbre en train d'essayer de faire comprendre à la dénommée Sayo que le fait de se mettre près du vide était dangereux et mortel. De plus que dans cette situation, ce qu'il y avait en dessous de la jeune fille était les grilles du cimetière : des grandes barres en métal avec des pointes tranchantes au bout. C'était encore plus mortel. Mais malgré les protestations du châtain, la fille ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas. Elle finit par faire quelque chose : se jeter en arrière. Elle tomba la tête en bas et finit par atterrir dans le cimetière en frôlant les grilles. Tenma, qui avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque, soupira de soulagement en savant que la jeune fille n'avait rien.

-Maintenant, dit-il, est-ce que tu pourrais revenir ici ?

La concernée leva les épaules. Elle se dirigea vers son interlocuteur quand tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta. Le châtain s'en étonna et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne répondait pas. Il finit par regarder les jambes de la jeune fille et s'aperçut que cette dernière les tirait, comme si quelque chose les attrapait. L'espace d'un instant, il crut apercevoir une créature étrange accrochée aux jambes de la blanche. L'instant d'après, la chose avait disparue. Il reposa ensuite le regard vers le visage de l'« attrapée ». Elle fronçait les sourcils. Au bout d'un moment, elle en eut marre.

-Maintenant, soupira t-elle d'agacement, tu vas me lâcher.

Elle mit sa main sous sa jupe puis attrapa un tube à essai remplit d'un liquide transparent. Elle le versa sur la chose invisible qui lui avait attraper la jambe. Il y eut de la fumée sortant de nulle part avant que la blanche, se défaisant de l'emprise, sauta par dessus la barrière avant de courir comme une folle loin du cimetière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria t-elle en s'adressant à Tenma. Cours !

Le châtain ne comprit pas sur le coup mais courut dans la même direction que la jeune fille. Quelques secondes après son départ, une explosion se fit entendre derrière eux. Matsukaze n'osa même pas regarder ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois arrivée assez loin du cimetière, la blanche s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. Tenma arriva peu après. Il reprit son souffle pour finalement se tourner vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Le cerisier et le cimetière étaient complètement détruits.

-Eh merde. lança la jeune fille

Le châtain se tourna vers elle, étonné.

-Gouenji va encore me passer un savon... continua t-elle

Peu de temps après sa déclaration, Nojiko suivie de la bande arrivèrent vers les deux coureurs. La brune prit une grande inspiration avant de crier :

-Mais p*tain Sayo t'es vraiment c*nne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de tout faire exploser, comme ça ?!

-Tu crois que j'avais le choix ?! répliqua cette dernière. Un de ces _trucs_ m'a attrapé ! Tu voulais que je me laisse tuer ou quoi ?!

-Ben... Non, mais...

Nojiko ne savait plus quoi répondre. Évidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas que son amie meure, mais bon...

-Eh puis c'est de la faute de ce nouveau ! renchérit-elle. Si il n'était pas intervenu, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé !

-Sayo, arrête de mettre la faute sur les autres ! répliqua la brune. Si il ne t'avait pas parlé, il y aurait eu de nouveau un mort !

La blanche ainsi que les deuxièmes et troisièmes années eurent un sursaut. Nojiko venait de comprendre sa boulette, elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche avant de se tourner vers les premiers années.

-Hé hé hé... rit nerveusement Heartfilia. Ne faites pas attention à ce que j'ai dit. Hé hé.

Les nouveaux échangèrent un regard inquiet et incompréhensif.

-Bah, soupira Shindou, ça finira par se savoir de toute façon, alors bon...

-On raconte alors ? demanda Midori

Le musicien haussa les épaules avant de soupirer encore une fois.

-Non ! s'écria Sayo

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

-Ils devront savoir quand l'heure sera venue. continua t-elle

-T'es marrante toi, et si ils meurent avant l'heure ? demanda Gamma

-Ils ne mourront pas.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings.

-Alors ? s'impatienta le blanc

-J'en suis sûre parce que c'est mon instinct qui me dit que tout se passera bien. C'est tout. répondit-elle en partant

-... Bizarre cette fille.

-Oui, bizarre, c'est le mot. fit Beta

-La première chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé c'est plutôt le fait qu'elle soit désagréable. rajouta Kurama

-Moi je la trouve plutôt mignonne. renchérit Minamisawa

-T'as vraiment des goûts... spéciaux.

-T'es jaloux mon p'tit Norihito ?

-M-Moi ?! N'importe quoi !

-Mais bien sûr...

-Épargnez-nous la vieille dispute d'adolescents en pleine puberté, vous voulez ? ricana nerveusement Nojiko. Sayo n'est ni bizarre ni désagréable. Elle est juste... seule.

-Seule ? répéta Tenma

-Oui. Comme famille, elle n'a que le principal, qui l'a adoptée. Sinon elle n'a personne d'autre.

-Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour engueuler le nouveau ! protesta Kurama

-Ferme-la toi ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait d'être seul !

Le bleu eut un sursaut. Il ne répondit pas. Nojiko avait raison. Cette dernière baissa la tête en s'excusant. Sa réaction avait été trop sèche. Un silence régnait. Tenma allait parler mais la sonnerie retentit. Les deuxièmes années ramenèrent les premiers année dans leur salle de classe. Kidou arriva un peu en retard. Quand il entra dans la pièce, les élèves le regardèrent ahuris. Ils finirent par rire. L'homme aux dreads eut une réaction surprise. Il prit son téléphone en se regardant dedans. Il venait d'apercevoir le reflet de son visage couvert de graffitis. Dire qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte... Il calma ses élèves en tapant sur la table et en les menaçant. Il finit par sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. Il le mouilla avec un peu d'eau et essaya d'enlever les traces du marker. Rien à faire : ça ne s'enlevait pas. Il finit par céder et crier :

-Endou !

Quelques secondes après, un brun avec un bandeau orange entra légèrement dans la classe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il. Si c'est pour la moustache, je m'excuse... Je trouverai un moyen de la faire partir, je te le promets.

-Y a intérêt ! répondit Kidou. Sinon, tu faisais quoi ?

-J'étais avec Gouenji et Sayo, en train de faire tu-sais-quoi.

-Ah, je vois. Vous avez besoin de moi ?

-Euh, oui, s'il te plaît. Ça commence à se corser.

-D'accord. J'arrive. Déléguée !

-Oui ? demanda Akira

-Va chercher les classes 2 de deuxième année et de troisième année. Allez tous dans la salle de réunion. J'en aurait pour un certain temps.

-Entendu.

Après que l'homme aux dreads soit parti, la déléguée se dirigea vers la salle des deuxièmes années.

-Excusez-moi, dit la brune, qui est le délégué ?

-C'est moi. dit Alpha en se levant. Que se passe t-il ?

-Ah. M. Kidou m'a dit de réunir les classes 2 dans la salle de réunion.

-Bien. J'emmène ma classe et la tienne. A part si ça te dérange d'aller chercher les troisièmes années ?

-Non, aucunement.

-Bien. Tu sais où se trouve leur classe ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Et la salle de réunion ?

-Oui, on m'a fait visiter avant les cours.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure.

Il partit, suivi de sa classe. Akira se dirigea ensuite vers la classe des troisièmes années, elle entra et demanda encore une fois le délégué. Nojiko se leva, le regard un peu dans le vide. Akazaki lui expliqua l'histoire puis elle partit avec elle avec sa classe. Les troisièmes années étaient les derniers arrivés. Ils rentrèrent tous, Akira fermait la marche. Arrivée au pas de la porte, pour une raison inconnue, elle trébucha. Elle crut se vautrer par terre mais étonnamment, quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le délégué des deuxièmes années, Alpha. Il l'avait rattrapée par les hanches. Elle rougit légèrement à ce contact.

-Ça va ? lui demanda t-il

-Euh... O-Oui, merci... bégaya t-elle en se redressant

-Bien. Beta, pourquoi tu l'as faite trébucher ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sursauta.

-Moi ? s'étonna t-elle. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? C'est ma binôme je te rappelle.

-Mais alors... Qui ça peut être ? se demanda le mauve

-... N-Non, attends, ça peut pas être- !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Akira et Alpha furent propulsés en l'air. Ils tenaient dans la salle, détachés du sol, et semblaient sous l'emprise de quelque chose qui les empêchait de bouger.

-Eh merde ! pesta Kirino. Deux des délégués se sont fait avoir ! Nojiko, on fait quoi maintenant ?!

La brune ne réagissait pas. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer l'événement surnaturel qui se déroulait en ce moment même, sous ses yeux. C'est quand Taiyou la secoua qu'elle se réveilla. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle accourut vers la zone où se trouvaient les deux autres délégués. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire que la force invisible l'avait elle aussi piégée. Elle se débattait, mais rien n'y faisait. Plus elle s'agitait, plus les liens invisibles se resserraient. Alpha comprit vite le fonctionnement de ce qui les entourait. Il décida de ne plus bouger. Nojiko fut d'abord étonnée mais fit la même chose. Elle dit à Akira de faire la même chose mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était paniquée et ne semblait pas vouloir écouter ce que ses aînés avaient à dire. Mais plus elle se débattait, plus elle se faisait pressée. Au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta de résister. Les liens étaient tellement serrés qu'elle ne pouvait même plus bouger. Elle ne respirait presque plus. Tout semblait perdu pour elle. Matsukaze n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était tout simplement impensable. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur les trois délégués qui « volaient », son instinct lui dit de regarder attentivement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il regarda donc le vide qui se trouvait sous ses amis. Après quelques secondes, il put distinguer une forme. En ce concentrant encore plus, il finit par voir une plante géante munie de lianes qui tenaient fermement les trois délégués. A ce moment là, il paniqua. Ce qu'il voyait était monstrueux. La plante en question possédait des orbites vides dont du sang y dégoulinait. Elle possédait aussi une bouche encore remplie de ce qui devait être des restes humains. Le châtain déglutit. Soudain, la plante approcha la liane qui tenait Akira près de sa bouche. La brune écarquilla les yeux mais, n'osant pas crier, se contenta d'émettre des petits bruits d'horreur. Apparemment, elle aussi pouvait voir la créature, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. C'est quand la vie d'Akazaki était sur le point de s'éteindre que la plante se reçut un couteau entre ses deux orbites. La chose, prise d'une atroce douleur, lâcha les trois amis. Alpha, qui avait eu une réception parfaite, rattrapa Akira, qui était évanouie. Le mauve tourna ensuite la tête vers ce qui l'avait sauvé, lui et les deux autres filles. Il aperçut Sayo, environ cinq couteaux similaires entre les doigts.

-C'est pas vrai, dit-elle, je peux pas vous laisser une demi-heure sans que vous fassiez une gaffe.

-Toujours en retard, toi ! ricana Nojiko avec un ton d'espoir

La blanche esquissa un mini-sourire à peine visible avant de sauter sur la plante géante et de lui planter tout ses couteaux dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à un visage. La créature s'effondra à terre, faisant trembler le sol. Elle disparut ensuite en poussière bleue.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! bégaya Tenma. Pourquoi cette plante était comme ça ?! Et pourquoi elle bougeait ?!

Sayo sursauta.

-Tu... l'as vu ? Tu as vu à quoi ressemblait cet esprit ? s'étonna t-elle

-C'était un esprit ? s'étonna à son tour le châtain

-C'est incroyable Sayo, s'écria Nojiko, jusqu'à maintenant tu étais la seule à pouvoir les voir !

-Vous ne les voyez pas, vous ?

-Eh non. Figure-toi que seul Sayo et toi peuvent les voir.

-Mais... C'est quoi exactement ?

-... Sayo, il leur faut des explications maintenant.

La blanche soupira. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte. Trois adultes venaient d'entrer. L'un était Kidou, l'autre était le débile au bandeau et le dernier était blond et bronzé.

-Enfin vous voilà. pesta t-elle. Ils veulent connaître toute l'histoire.

Les trois profs se regardèrent puis grimacèrent.

-Ah là là... soupira le blond. Si seulement on était intervenus plus tôt...

-On a pas le choix. fit Kidou

Il monta sur l'estrade puis commença son long récit.

-Ce que vous venez de voir là, c'est un esprit malveillant. Aussi appelé « Esprit belliqueux » ou « Esprit errant ». C'est une âme de défunt qui est mort en ressentant de la haine absolue ou alors une âme corrompue par la colère, les remords et la haine. Il existe aussi des « bons » esprits mais c'est rare qu'ils se manifestent. Pour en revenir aux « mauvais » esprits, ils se vengent de ce qu'il leur ait arrivé en tuant les humains qu'ils rencontrent. L'esprit auquel nous avions affaire était un esprit belliqueux mais également un esprit frappeur. C'est pour ça qu'il pouvait toucher des corps. Ces esprits se font rares puisque la plus grande partie des mauvais esprits utilisent une autre manière de neutraliser les humains. C'est tout.

Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années, étant déjà au courant de cette histoire, ne furent aucunement surpris. Il y n'avait que les premiers années qui se regardaient ahuris et apeurés. Une des premières années ne résista pas et cria en s'échappant de la salle de réunion et en courant dans les couloirs. Le silence se fit. Après avoir été réveillée par le cri de la fille, Akira regarda qui la tenait comme ça et aperçut encore le visage du délégué de deuxième année. Elle rougit une fois de plus avant de se faire poser.

-Oï, finit par dire Tenma, ce n'est pas dangereux de la laisser seule ?

-Ce serait inutile de la chercher, intervint Sayo qui s'était tut pendant tout le discours, elle est déjà morte.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre une fois de plus. Seishin soupira avant de sortir de la salle de réunion elle aussi. Les professeurs finirent par ordonner aux élèves de rejoindre leur classe respective. C'est ce qu'ils firent, seulement, sur le trajet de leur salle, les premiers années hurlèrent. Kidou se précipita vers l'avant du groupe et vit que, par terre, gisait le cadavre de la jeune fille s'étant enfuie un peu plus tôt. Sayo aurait-elle vu juste ? Savait-elle ce qui allait se passer ? L'homme aux dreads prit son portable et téléphona au principal. Il lui dit d'appeler une ambulance et de boucler le périmètre [On se croirait dans une série criminelle]. Il mit fin à l'appel puis fit passer sa classe par une autre partie du bâtiment. Le reste de la journée se passa dans les salles de classe. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, la majorité des élèves se dépêcha de sortir du collège. Parmi nos héros, seul une poignée resta discuter un peu de ce qui venait de se passer [Poignée incluant : Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Kariya, Kirino, Shindou, Tsurugi, Beta, Gamma, Rei Rukh, Midori et Akane]. Une fois que le monde autour de la sortie s'atténua, ils décidèrent de partir à leur tour. Seulement, avant de sortir, Tenma aperçut une personne suspecte avec une cape noire sauter par-dessus un grillage où il y avait marqué « Accès strictement interdit ». Curieux, Matsukaze s'approcha du grillage puis le sauta à son tour. Ses amis furent d'abord surpris, mais ayant peur de le laisser seul, ils finirent par le suivre et me rattrapèrent facilement. Seulement, après quelques secondes, il perdit l'inconnu de vue. Mais n'abandonnant pas, il continua sa route. Au bout d'un moment, il tomba sur un panneau, recouvert de feuillage, où il y avait écrit « Ta maison est plus loin, prends soin de toi ». C'était signé « Le maître du temps ».

-Le maître du temps ?... s' étonna Gamma

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? se demanda Shindou

-Tenma, je commence à avoir peur, allons-nous en ! paniqua Aoi

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Le châtain était partit.

-Eh merde... lança Shindou sous le regard choqué des autres. Il part alors qu'on ne sait absolument rien sur cet endroit.

Du côté de Tenma, il marchait. Quand il avait lu le panneau, il avait entendu une voix. Il était donc en direction de cette voix. Soudain, il se mit à entendre deux voix. La première qu'il avait entendu était une voix grave, celle d'un homme. La plus récente était une voix douce qui chantonnait un air d'une mélodie magnifique. La voix grave répondait, comme si la chanson était des questions. Malheureusement, étant trop loin, il ne put pas comprendre ce que les voix se disaient. Il marchait encore plus, se rapprochant des voix. Ayant marché une cinquantaine de mètres, il finit par comprendre la « conversation ». Il se concentra et s'aperçut que la mélopée racontait ce qu'il s'était passé au collège le jour même. La douceur de la voix et de la chanson étaient en total désaccord avec l'histoire. Tenma écarta les branches d'arbre qui se trouvaient devant lui et il put apercevoir l'inconnue à la cape noire - qui devait probablement être une fille - qui était assise sur une pierre en face d'un grand édifice couvert de mousse et de lianes. Mais cela n'empêchait pas de remarquer sa beauté. Sans faire exprès, Matsukaze, en se rapprochant, fit craquer une branche par terre. Il sursauta et la mélodie s'arrêta. L'inconnue tourna la tête et se dirigea vers Tenma. Le pauvre, lui s'était caché derrière un buisson mais on l'entendait respirer à des kilomètres. La fille à la cape noire trouva donc sa cachette rapidement. Elle regarda le châtain puis eu un hoquet de surprise.

-Tenma, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-elle

Il eut un nouveau sursaut. Il réfléchit. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, mais où, et à qui elle appartenait ? Instinctivement, il lâcha :

-Sayo ? C'est toi ?

Le jeune fille enleva le capuchon de sa cape pour laisser place à ses cheveux argentés et à ses yeux virant entre le rouge sang et le bleu azur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? se répéta t-elle

-Ben... Comment dire... J'ai entendu une voix d'un homme alors j'ai marché et je suis arrivé jusqu'ici.

-Ça m'explique pas comment t'as atterrit dans cette forêt.

-Ben... Euh... J'ai vu quelqu'un avec une cape venir ici alors que c'était interdit... Donc, euh, ben j'ai suivi cette personne et en fait c'était toi. Héhé.

-... Où sont les autres ?

-Ah, euh... Ils sont à un panneau avec écrit « Ta maison est là-bas ».

-Compris. Suis-moi, on va les retrouver. C'est pas très prudent de rester ici quand on connaît rien de cet endroit.

Il haussa les épaules et la suivit. Sur le chemin, il demanda :

-Mais, au fait, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ah, bon, d'accord.

Après ça, ils arrivèrent enfin au panneau et virent tout le monde accroupis en cercle. Ils s'approchèrent de la source du problème et aperçurent Aoi, par terre, allongée. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne semblaient plus respirer.

-O-Oh non, c-c'est pas vrai... bégaya Tenma. Sayo, est-ce qu'elle est... morte ?

La blanche le regarda puis leva un sourcil. Elle finit par ricaner sans sourire.

-T'es bête ou quoi ? interrogea t-elle. Elle a les yeux fermés. Elle a pas put mourir les yeux fermés. Personne ne le peut. Enfin, du moins, pas quand la mort est causée par les esprits.

-Comment ça ? demanda t-il

-Quand c'est un esprit qui est responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, soit tu peux pas savoir comment elle est morte parce que tu retrouves pas les yeux, ainsi que tout le reste du corps d'ailleurs. Sinon, les gens meurent par...

Elle eut un arrêt. Elle semblait se rappeler de quelque chose de glauque. Mais le châtain n'en était pas sûr. Il faut dire qu'aucune expression ne s'exprimait sur le visage de la jeune fille. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur, pas de sentiments, même pas d'émotions. On aurait dit un robot. En parlant de personnes mécaniques, l'androïde de la bande, Rei Rukh, exprimait la même chose que Sayo : rien.

-Ou alors ils meurent par crise cardiaque. Ils ont donc les yeux ouverts. continua le robot à la place de la blanche

-La ferme ! s'écria cette dernière

L'androïde la regarda, toujours aucune expression au visage. Seishin, elle, avait une once de colère lisible sur son visage mais on le distinguait à peine.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça si calmement ?! explosa t-elle. Aurais-tu oublié ce qui _lui_ est arrivé ?!

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Cependant, il vaut mieux leur dire la vérité que d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. Si je me souviens bien, c'est ce qu'il s'est passait l'année dernière.

-Kh ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es qu'un robot ! _Ce jour-là_, j'avais cru voir de la peur et de la tristesse sur ton visage mais je m'étais trompée ! En fait, tu n'as aucune émotion ! Tu ne ressens rien !

-Sayo, calme-toi... essaya Tenma

-Non je me calmerai pas !

-Sayo ! hurla la voix grave que Matsukaze avait entendu quelques temps auparavant

-M-Maître ?!

-Tu as donc oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris ?! Récite-moi la règle numéro 32 !

-... Règle numéro 32 : Ne jamais juger les gens sur ce qu'ils ont vécu dans le passé ou par leur nature.

-Bien, alors applique-la !

Puis la voix s'estompa. La blanche se tourna vers Rei Rukh puis lâcha :

-Désolée...

Elle partit dans la direction qu'indiquait le panneau avant de disparaître sous les yeux surpris des autres.

-Euh... Rei Rukh, tu nous explique ? demanda Beta, un peu perdue. Comment ça se fait que tu la connais ?

-C'est une longue histoire, je préférerai ne pas trop en parler. répondit ce dernier. On y va maintenant ?

-Mh, bonne idée.

-Euh... lança Tenma. Et pour Aoi, on fait quoi ?

-Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. dit Midori en se rapprochant de la bleue et en lui mettant une baffe magistrale

Après ça, Sorano se réveilla en sursaut. Sursaut fit cogner sa tête contre celle de l'orangée. Cette dernière grogna et lança un regard mauvais à sa binôme qui s'excusa tout de suite après. Elles finirent par se relever toutes les deux avant de suivre les autres vers la sortie. Arrivé au grillage, Rei Rukh regarda derrière lui, baissa la tête puis repartit avec ses amis. Une fois sortis du collège, le « petit » groupe se rendit dans le parc pour discuter un petit peu. Tenma en profita pour raconter ce qui lui était arrivé dans la forêt.

-C'est bizarre que tu ai entendu cette voix, dit Shindou, nous on n'a rien entendu.

-Je sais... soupira Matsukaze. Je me suis dit que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait que je vois les esprits, comme Sayo, non ?

-Peut-être... ou peut-être pas.

Il y eut un silence. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Aoi finit par dire :

-Maintenant que je m'en souviens, quand Endou est arrivé dans la salle de classe, Kidou lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait et il a répondu : « J'étais avec Gouenji et Sayo en train de faire tu-sais-quoi. ». Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les esprits ?

-Pff, ma pauvre Aoi, t'es si naïve ! ricana Kariya. Deux hommes, une jeune fille. Kidou qui demande directement si ils ont besoin d'aide. Endou qui répond oui parce que ça se corse. J'vous jure, de vrais pervers. Enfin, de vrais dingues surtout.

Sorano réfléchit. Elle ne voyait pas ce que voulait dire le sapin de noël. C'est quand elle comprit que son visage vira au rouge pivoine. Elle commença à frapper Kariya - qui rigolait - en lançant des : « Pervers ! » « Comment tu oses dire des trucs comme ça ?! » etc. Les autres - sauf les deux antisociaux - explosèrent de rire en voyant Kariya se faire battre par une fille. Il faut dire qu'Aoi faisait un peu peur quand elle s'y mettait. C'est quand Gamma regarda Beta qu'il comprit qu'Alpha était absent - le mauve ne se faisait pas trop remarquer, aussi -. Il questionna la bleue sur ce sujet puis elle répondit en ricanant :

-Il a voulu ramener Akira à ma place. Il a dit que me connaissant, je ne ferai qu'aggraver les choses.

-Je vois. Mais dis-moi... ricana t-il à son tour. T'es sûre que c'est pas autre chose ?

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Je crois bien, oui.

-Ah là là... Dire qu'il est si réservé et qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé aux filles.

-Ouais. Mais bon, là, c'était pas si dur à comprendre. T'as vu son regard en classe tout à l'heure quand il a aperçut Akazaki ?

-Ouais. J'aurais juré qu'il rougissait.

-... Faut dire que la p'tite déléguée est canon aussi...

Aïe. Il venait de dire la chose qui ne fallait surtout pas dire. Mais quand il le remarqua, c'était trop tard. Beta l'avait déjà frappé. Il le se frotta la tête puis ses amis, quelques temps avant distraits par le cinéma d'Aoi et de Kariya, lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Rien, répondit-il, j'ai juste dit que la déléguée des premiers années était canon !

Les filles lâchèrent des : « Oh non ! Il a pas osé ?! ». Les garçons explosèrent de rire.

-Ben quoi ? demanda le blanc

-Mon pauvre Gamma, tu as encore tant à apprendre des filles... soupira Kirino

-Bon, désolé les amis mais moi je dois rentrer. dit Rei Rukh

-Ok, à demain.

-Fais attention à toi ! prévint Shindou

-Euh... Lui il craint rien je te rappelle.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Le robot fit un bruit de soupire, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas soupirer. Il ne pouvait exprimer aucunes choses. Même pas de la tristesse. C'est alors que les paroles de Sayo lui revinrent à l'esprit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de remuer soi-même le couteau dans la plaie. Il était déjà arrivé chez lui. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Une fois sur le paillasson de l'entrée, il enleva ses chaussures et mit ses chaussons. Peu de temps après, son petit frère - lui aussi un robot - lui sauta au cou.

-Rei ! s'écria t-il. Tu m'as manqué !

Contrairement à son grand frère, lui, pouvait avoir des expressions sur son visage et un ton d'émotion dans sa voix. Un grand homme arriva quelques minutes après.

-Ah, bonjour Rei. dit-il

-Bonjour père. répondit ce dernier

-Allons, allons, je t'ai déjà déjà dit de m'appeler « Papounet » !

-Merci, mais je m'en passerais.

-... Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Oui oui, ça va. Maintenant je vais dans ma chambre.

Il se hâta à l'étage et rentra dans sa chambre où était disposé un lit, un bureau, une armoire et une lampe de chevet. Rei Rukh s'allongea sur son lit puis regarda le plafond avant de murmurer :

-Kôtaro...


	2. Il ne faut () avant d'avoir essayé

Yo ! *^* Nous voici pour le deuxième chapitre de Meisou Mind ! ^^

XxXxX

**Chapitre 2 : Il ne faut jamais dire que c'est impossible avant d'avoir essayé.**

C'était la nuit. Le ciel était bleu sombre. Seul la lune et les étoiles éclairaient la forêt dans laquelle vivait Sayo. Elle était là, allongée dans son lit, sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Quelque chose lui tourmentait l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça ? Sans doute à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé un an plus tôt. Oui, évidemment, c'était à cause de ça. Mais pourquoi tout faire resurgir maintenant ? Si elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle aurait dû le faire avant. Elle se releva puis mit ses chaussons et une veste. Elle sortit ensuite dehors pour regarder la lune. Des larmes se formèrent sur le coin de ses yeux puis finirent par descendre le long de ses joues. Elle murmura :

-Kôtaro, je suis désolée...

De son côté, Tenma se tordait dans tout les sens dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le jour de sa rentrée au collège, c'en était trop pour lui. En plus, il pouvait voir les esprits. Comment faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il rien avant ? Plein de questions trottaient dans sa pauvre tête. C'est quand il se retourna vers son étagère qu'il aperçut une forme blanche et floue devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de sauter de son lit en laissant échapper un petit « Eek ! ». La forme se dessinait de plus en plus et devenait détaillée. C'était une petite fille. Tenma soupira en voyant qu'elle n'était pas comme l'affreuse plante qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le châtain

La petite ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder fixement. Elle ferma les yeux en murmurant :

-S'il te plaît, empêche-la de faire des bêtises.

Après ça, l'enfant blanc disparut dans un dégradé transparent. Matsukaze se laissa glisser sur le mur à côté de son lit. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? En y repensant, il trouva que cet esprit ressemblait à Sayo. Un peu trop, même.

-Je vais devenir fou... soupira t-il

Le lendemain, après une horrible nuit, il arriva au collège avec des cernes énormes. Il regarda ses amis de première année et il remarqua qu'eux aussi n'avaient pas dormit. Quant aux deuxièmes et troisièmes années, ils étaient en pleine forme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si ils étaient déjà au courant, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire les je-m'en-foutistes !

-Bah quoi ? demanda Nojiko, blasée

-Comment ça « Bah quoi » ?! explosa Kariya. Tu te souviens pas qu'hier, y a eu un mort et qu'en plus on a apprit qu'on risque de mourir à tout instant ?! Mourir, tu piges ?! Dead, capout !

La brune haussa un sourcil avant d'exploser de rire. A croire que ça l'amusait de savoir que sa vie était menacée. Kariya se vexa mais Kirino lui dit de ne pas faire attention à ça. Nojiko continuait de rire, bêtement. Mais son rire se stoppa net quand une voix se fit entendre :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer comme ça, bouffonne ?

La brune tourna vivement la tête et s'apprêtait à donner un coup à son interlocuteur mais elle reconnu ce dernier. Ou plutôt cette dernière. Oui, il s'agissait de Sayo. Elle était là, plantée devant son amie. Hearthfilia lâcha :

-C'est qui que tu traites de bouffonne ?!

-T'es sourde en plus ? ironisa la blanche

-Pff ! De toute façon toi t'es pas belle !

-Nojiko, t'as fini avec tes gamineries ?

-Nan ! Je boude !

-J'ai apporté des melons.

-Quoi ?! Aboule !

Sayo fouilla dans son sac puis sortit un melon tellement gros qu'on aurait dit une citrouille. Son amie lui prit des mains et le manga d'un seul trait. Sans enlever la peau, ni rien d'autre. Après ça, elle cria. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore ?

-C'est trop bon ! s'écria t-elle. Je parie que c'en est un de ton potager ma Sayo adorée !

-Oui, effectivement, ça vient de mes récoltes personnelles. répondit-elle. Et ne fais pas la fayote, je déteste ça.

-Tout ce que tu voudras ô grande reine des melons !

-Ouais, bon, ça va, hein. N'en fais pas tout un plat.

Seishin se tourna ensuite vers Rei Rukh, qui était dans un coin. Elle soupira puis s'approcha de ce dernier (en se détachant de l'étreinte de Nojiko). Elle lui tendit la main.

-Désolée, commença t-elle, on est partis sur de mauvaises bases et c'est de ma faute. Maintenant, si c'est possible, j'aimerais que l'on recommence à zéro.

Sa main était toujours tendue vers lui. Les yeux du robots faisaient des aller-retour entre la main de la fille et ses yeux. C'était impressionnant qu'en quelques secondes, l'on pouvait se noyer dans le mélange rouge sang et bleu azur. Il finit par se stopper sur sa main, puis la serra avec la sienne. Étrangement, Sayo ne souriait pas. Elle aurait pourtant dû être contente que l'androïde accepte sa demande de réconciliation. Mais non, rien.

-Bon, s'exclama la blanche comme pour motiver ses troupes, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore tous réunis ? Vous avez oublié que la deuxième journée est consacrée à ce que les trinômes restent entre eux ?

-C'est aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Nojiko qui fouillait dans le sac de Sayo pour voir si elle avait d'autres melons

-Oui, c'est aujourd'hui, comme tout les ans. Maintenant lâche mon sac s'il te plaît.

Elle restait calme et polie mais on voyait bien qu'il y avait une menace dissimulée derrière ce sang-froid. Même si elle n'avait pas peur, Heartfilia s'écarta du sac de « la reine des melons », prit ses deux binômes (à savoir Hikaru et Taiyou) par le bras puis se dirigea vers le terrain de sport. Beta, Akira, Alpha et Tobu arrivèrent peu après leur départ.

-Ah vous êtes là. J'ai failli vous attendre. dit sèchement Gamma

-Nous parle pas sur ce ton ! s'écria Beta en prenant sa voix grave et en frappant le blanc

-Aïe aïe aïe... Je plaisantais !

-Mais bien sur... Comme hier je suppose !

-Hier ? … Ah, ça ! J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu m'as frappé d'ailleurs !

-C'est parce que t'as pas de cerveau ! Tu peux pas réfléchir !

-Casséééééé ! cria Kariya avec son rire de gamin sadique

-La ferme toi ! s'écrièrent les deuxième et troisième lettres de l'alphabet grec

-D'accord. dit le bleu en se faisant tout petit

-Eh mais attends... commença Gamma. Tu serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Le sourire sadique de Gamma s'élargissait à chaque seconde. Beta était en mode bug. Elle ne pensait plus, ne respirait plus, ne parlait plus, ne regardait plus. Rien. Son cerveau s'était sans aucun doute arrêté. Elle finit par frapper le blanc un bon coup avant de crier « Imbécile ! » et d'emporter Akira avec elle dans sa course. Fey aida son binôme à se relever et dépoussiéra sa veste maintenant pleine de terre.

-Tu utilises ton « disciple » comme esclave ? le questionna Kirino

-En quelque sorte. répondit-il

-Sympa comme idée. Je devrais faire pareil. Masaki ! Viens porter mon sac !

-Ton sac tu peux te le mettre où je pense senpai ! s'exclama le bleu en tirant la langue

-Grr ! Kariya ! Viens ici !

Ce fut le début d'une longue course. Une longue longue course.

-Bon... soupira Alpha. Sinon, où sont les deux anti-émotions ?

Il parlait évidemment de Sayo et Rei Rukh. Les autres regardèrent à l'endroit où ils les avaient vus en dernier et c'était vrai, ils avaient disparu.

-Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette fille ne fera pas les quatre cent coups, dit Kurama, sinon, Rei Rukh risque d'avoir des ennuis.

-Bah, moi, je ne m'en fais pas. annonça la première lettre de l'alphabet grec. D'après Nojiko, cette fille n'est pas complètement mauvaise.

-M'ouais. Si j'étais toi, je ne me fierai pas à cette fan de melons. Après tout, ses amis ont toujours été un peu bizarres.

-Tu te trouves bizarre alors ?

-Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Je sais, je sais. Nojiko a toujours eu un don pour se lier d'amitié avec tout et n'importe quoi.

-... Si Sayo nous entraîne dans une aventure abracadabrantesque où l'on risquerai nos vies [Oui, réplique de Noru-Da], je te jure que je la tue avant.

-Mon pauvre Kurama, je crois pas que tu aies une chance.

-Oui, mais il ne faut jamais dire que c'est impossible avant d'avoir essayé !

Alpha soupira puis sourit. C'est à cette réplique qu'on reconnaît les membres de la bande. Le mauve regarda Tobu. Il était en train de se battre avec un chien. Mais qui lui avait refilé un sauvage pareil ? Si il trouvait le responsable, il lui ferait sa fête. Il sépara son « disciple » du chien puis partit dans la même direction que Beta avait emprunté. Gamma le suivit peu de temps après. Finalement, toute la bande s'était séparée en trinôme ou binôme. Du côté de Tenma, il était avec Shindou et Sangoku. Il hésitait. Devait-il dire ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit dernière ou pas ? Le fait que la petite fille ressemblait énormément à Sayo le perturbait. Mais la petite devait avoir neuf ans, tout au plus. Ça ne pouvait pas être Seishin qui était venue lui parler. Curieux, il finit par demander à ses deux supérieurs :

-Dites, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Sayo ?

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent. Shindou prit la parole :

-Peu de choses. Mais tu n'as pas à les savoir.

Sangoku regarda tristement le deuxième année puis sourit légèrement à Tenma en lui faisant signe de ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui. Taichi avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère. Dès qu'il est rentré au collège, il a tout de suite adopté la règle des trinômes. Pour lui, c'était devenu quelque chose de vital. Même si Shindou n'avait pas été le « petit frère » idéal, il savait qu'avec Tenma, ça allait être différent. Le premier année, lui, ne comprenait toujours pas le système. Franchement, à quoi cela pouvait servir ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à sa question que le trinôme était déjà arrivé à destination, si je puis dire. Ils étaient dans le parc du collège. C'était un endroit calme, fleurit et rayonnant. Tenma ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il était rentré dans le parc, il s'est senti comme protégé. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc avec ses deux aînés et ils commencèrent à parler des règles que Matsukaze devait adopter pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer etc.

De son côté, Nojiko avait embarqué ses deux disciples près du terrain de sport.

-Alors, s'exclama t-elle en prenant Hikaru par les épaules, aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir tisser des liens avec Taiyou et moi. Le mieux à faire est de te montrer nos personnalités. Tu es prêt ?

-Euh... O-Oui. répondit-il

-Bien. C'est impeccable parce que c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai mon tournoi de multi-sports.

-C'est quoi au programme cette semaine ? demanda Amemiya

-100 m, course de haies, saut en hauteur, basket, handball et relais.

-Relais ? Mais... Ça se fait en équipe normalement, non ?

-Exact. C'est pour ça que vous allez m'aider tout les deux !

-N-Nous ? s'étonnèrent les deux disciples

-Oui, vous ! Seulement, il faut être quatre habituellement. Du coup, je courrai une longueur de plus.

-C'est bon Konan, laisse-moi faire ! intervint Taiyou, remonté à bloc

-Mais, Tai, tu es moins endurant que moi !

-Peut-être mais tu t'es blessée à la jambe hier, quand l'esprit t'a attrapée. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de courir le double que tu devrais.

-Dans ce cas, laissez-moi faire ! s'écria Hikaru

Les deux aînés le regardèrent en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi rapide que Taiyou ou aussi endurant que Nojiko mais je ferai de mon mieux !

Heartfilia pouffa, ce qui vexa Kageyama.

-Tu as raison petit, dit-elle avec un sourire Colgate, il ne faut jamais dire que c'est impossible avaant d'avoir essayé !

Le « petit » sourit de toutes ses dents et le tournoi commença. Taiyou participait au 100 m. Il battu les adversaires sans réels problèmes. Ce fut Hikaru qui participa à la seconde épreuve, la course de haie. Il essayait de courir le plus vite possible mais tombait presque à chaque fois. Malgré ça, il finit tout de même premier. Ses adversaires n'étaient pas vraiment très sportifs... Nojiko participa à la troisième épreuve, le saut en hauteur. Avec son gabarit, elle battu tout les records sans problèmes. Elle s'occupa également du basket. Son agilité lui avait permis de passer son adversaire assez facilement. Après des négociations répétées, ce fut finalement Taiyou qui joua les tirs au but du handball. Puis vint le tour du relais qu'il remporta avec facilité. Hikaru stressait beaucoup. Il avait réagi comme un héros un peu plus tôt, mais en fait, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Seulement, il savait que Taiyou avait eu des problèmes de santé et que son corps était encore fragile. Nojiko s'étant elle aussi blessée, il ne pouvait pas laisser un des deux aggraver son état. Le coup de sifflet retentit. Taiyou était le premier à partir. Il sprintait comme jamais. Ce fut le premier coureur à donner le relais à son coéquipier, à savoir Nojiko. Cette dernière allait certes, moins vite que Amemiya mais elle avait une endurance implacable. Avec des efforts, elle fut aussi la première à donner le relais. Hikaru le prit avec maladresse puis courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Malheureusement, il se fit doubler par deux adversaires avant même d'avoir franchit la ligne où les autres devaient passer le relais. Il ralentit, sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il se sentit ridicule. C'est alors que les paroles de Nojiko lui revinrent à l'esprit. « Il ne faut jamais dire que c'est impossible avant d'avoir essayé ». Elle avait raison... Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et repartit dans un sprint phénoménal. Il doubla le deuxième qui lui était passé devant puis arriva à côté du premier.

-Ne viens pas me gêner, minus ! cria ce dernier

Avec son coude il poussa Hikaru pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié. En fait, il ne fit que le ralentir. Kageyama voulu le rattraper mais c'était déjà trop tard, il avait franchit la ligne d'arrivée. L'équipe Konan n'arriva donc que deuxième dans le classement total. Même si ils avaient remporté tout les autres défis, ce qui faisait remporter le plus de points était le relais. De plus, les participants n'étaient pas évalués sur leur classement mais sur leurs records. Vu que quelques activités avaient était très serrées, ils étaient obligés d'arriver premiers pour gagner. Hikaru se laissa tomber puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les deux aînés vinrent le voir.

-C'est pas grave, commença Nojiko, tu as essayé et tu n'y ai pas arrivé. La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne !

-Ouais... soupira le plus jeune

-Alors Konan, ricana celui qui avait bousculer Hikaru, on a perdu cette semaine ?

-La ferme, je t'ai rien demandé ! cria cette dernière

-Tss... Ton nouveau copain ne fait pas le poids contre moi, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir !

-Tais-toi ! Je t'ai vu lui faire perde l'équilibre ! Je sais ce que tu vaux et même si les autres ne le savent pas, c'est pas grave parce que tu restes toujours un pourri !

-La ferme ! J'espère qu'un esprit maboule te tuera ! Ça nous fera des vacances à tous !

Après ça, il partit vers le reste de son équipe en laissant Nojiko dans une colère noire.

-Je vais... le tuer. dit Konan entre ses dents

-Nojiko, calme-toi ! paniqua Taiyou

-C'est vrai, continua Hikaru, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un pourri !

-... Vous avez raison. Venez, on va à la cantine, j'ai faim.

-O-Oui... soupirèrent les deux autres

Du côté du trio barjot, (une heure auparavant) ils s'étaient réunis avec leurs « coéquipiers ». Ils avaient décidé de faire un tour vers le planétarium de l'établissement. Ils s'étaient assis et regardaient le plafond. Akira demanda à son aînée :

-Dis Beta, pourquoi tu aimes venir ici ?

La bleue ferma les yeux puis soupira.

-Parce que. répondit-elle. Je ne peux pas te dire autre chose.

-En fait, commença Gamma avec un large sourire, c'est parce que c'est ici que je l'ai rencontrée, elle et son frère.

-Pff ! Ça n'a rien a voir !

-Arrête de faire l'innocente ! C'est même ici que tu m'as exprimé ton amour pour moi !

-Q-Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi !

-Tu veux juste pas l'avouer !

-Mais je t'ai jamais dit ça !

-Ma sœur a raison Gamma, intervint Alpha, elle ne t'a jamais dit ça. C'est toi qui a tout inventé juste pour te faire bien voir.

-Toi, ricana le blanc, tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux pas que j'te pique la p'tite déléguée.

Akira, plus qu'étonnée, tourna la tête vers le délégué des deuxièmes années. Ce dernier, d'habitude aucunement affecté par ce genre de remarque, était rouge pivoine.

-G-Gamma ! T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! se défendit le mauve

Le concerné éclata de rire. Beta le frappa. Il se tut immédiatement, avant de se mettre à sourire sadiquement.

-Hep, Bet', approche. murmura t-il

La bleue haussa un sourcil puis s'accroupit pour se mettre au même niveau que son interlocuteur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Gamma lui avait déjà mordu l'oreille. Et voilà, c'était cuit. Elle était encore plus rouge que son frère quelques minutes auparavant. Maintenant, c'était trop voyant pour que le blanc passe à côté de ce secret.

-En fait... soupira t-il

Elle déglutit.

-T'es super timide !

Là, c'était le vide. Était-il si idiot que ça ?

-Ma parole mais t'es vraiment débile ! lâcha la bleue

-Pardon ?! s'énerva Gamma

-Rien, rien.

Alpha soupira d'agacement. Tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui l'énervait. Sa sœur et son meilleur ami jouaient à faire les pitres et Tobu mordillait le télescope en se demandant ce que ça pouvait être. Akira avait bien remarqué que le délégué de la classe supérieure étant sur le point de devenir fou. Elle essaya de persuader les autres personnes de se calmer :

-Gamma, Beta, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous disputer ! Tobu, un télescope ne se mange pas !

Les trois regardèrent vers elle, mais ils reprirent leur activité tout de suite après.

-Laisse tomber, soupira Alpha, on y peut rien si ce sont des gros immatures.

Il y eut un silence. Akazaki finit par prendre une voix grave et inquiétante (un peu comme celle de Beta), regarda les trois « immatures » avec un regard noir et cria :

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Quand on vous dit de vous calmer, vous vous calmez !

Cette fois, c'était rapide. Ils se turent et n'osèrent plus ouvrir la bouche. Même Alpha avait trop peur de parler. Akira finit par se rasseoir en murmurant un « Désolée... ». Là, ils étaient tous sous le choc. Comment une file habituellement si calme et si douce aurait pu être en colère à ce point. Ça devait être Beta qui avait déteint sur elle. Si c'était vraiment ça, Alpha allait avoir du fil à retordre.

Après s'être éclipsés de l'endroit où se bagarrait le reste de la bande, Sayo et Rei Rukh s'étaient retrouvés derrière le bâtiment, autrement dit, là où il y avait le cabanon dont le concierge se servait.

-Bon, soupira Seishin, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Le robot haussa les épaules.

-Normalement, dit-elle, cette journée sert à ce que les binômes se connaissent mieux. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Pas vraiment, la première semaine de la rentrée, j'étais en révision.

-En révisi- ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es un androïde.

Avant que Rei Rukh eut le temps de se plaindre, son téléphone sonna. Si c'était son père, il raccrocherait. Loupé. Sur l'écran, il y avait marqué « Sakura ».

-Ah oui, une chose, pesta Sayo, quand tu restes avec moi, tu serais bien gentil d'éteindre tout engin électronique. J'ai une sainte horreur de la technologie. En particulier celle qui fait du bruit toutes les minutes.

Il ne prêta pas attention à la plainte de sa binôme et répondit.

-Allô ? commença t-il. … Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Si, je suis avec ma binôme, pourquoi ? … Maintenant ? … Bon, d'accord, j'arrive.

-Alors ? demanda Sayo

-J'ai été appelé en urgence. Tu peux m'attendre si tu veux, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit de te lâcher.

Rei Rukh aurait voulu rigoler mais il ne le pouvait pas. Enfin, il ne devrait pas se plaindre. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait demandé à son père. Bref. Ils se mirent donc en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous de l'androïde. La blanche fut plus que surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient entrés dans la zone des clubs. Le robot faisait partie d'un club ? Mais lequel ? Peut-être celui de technologie... Si c'était le cas, elle resterait dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé. Mais non, à son grand étonnement, ils rentrèrent dans le club de théâtre ? … De théâtre ?! Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un qui ne peut rien exprimer (un gars, en plus) vient faire au club de théâtre ? Avant qu'elle ait pu répondra à sa propre question, ils étaient déjà entrés dans la salle de spectacle.

-Ah, président ! cria une voix

Dans sa tête, Sayo pensa un « Gné ? ». Rei Rukh, lui se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Cette dernière appartenait à une fille... incroyablement belle et mignonne. Elle avait les cheveux roses et les yeux de la même couleur mais en un peu plus foncé. Elle avait l'air gentille et généreuse. Mais étonnamment, Seishin pouvait pas se la piffer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose la dérangeait chez cette fille.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'androïde

-C'est l'élève qui était censée jouer le chef des ninjas occidentaux dans la pièce numéro deux ! Elle s'est cassé la jambe à la répétition de ce matin ! Elle sera peut-être remise sur pied à la fin de l'année mais puisqu'elle ne pourra plus être là aux répétitions, son rôle tombe à l'eau !

-Calme-toi. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour la remplacer ?

-Non, cette année, on a moins de participants que l'année dernière... Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un d'un autre club qui serait d'accord pour la remplacer.

-Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée.

-Ah oui ?! Laquelle ?!

Il tourna sa tête vers Sayo.

-Q-Quoi ? demanda cette dernière

-Sakura, dit Rei Rukh, apporte-lui le costume. On va voir si il lui va.

-Entendu ! s'exclama t-elle en partant

-Mais j'ai rien demandé moi. protesta la blanche

-Ne t'en fais pas, l'assura le robot, le chef des ninjas occidentauxest insensible et les acrobaties sont largement de ton niveau.

-« Insensible » ? Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu devrais être capable de jouer se rôle.

-Je l'aurai bien fait mais je joue un autre rôle dans cette même pièce.

-Et alors ? Rien ne t'empêche de jouer deux rôles en même temps.

-Effectivement non, j'aurai pu le faire. Le seul problème, c'est que le chef des ninjas occidentaux est une fille. De plus, mon rôle est celui du chef des ninjas orientaux. Les deux doivent se retrouver ensemble sur scène à la fin de la pièce.

-Rien à faire. Il te manque un comédien, tu te débrouilles.

-Tu es mon binôme. Tu dois m'obéir.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, Kôtaro ne t'a jamais obligé à lui obéir.

-... Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on reparte à zéro, alors pourquoi remets-tu cette histoire en cause ?

-Je... Je...

Il y eut un silence. … Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus revenir dans le passé. Alors pourquoi ? Sakura revint (peu de temps après le début du silence) avec le costume du chef des ninjas occidentaux. Sayo hésita mais finit par le prendre.

-Que ce soit bien clair, pesta t-elle, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir mais parce que tu me l'as demandé et parce que tu es mon binôme. Autrement, je n'aurai pas accepté. Alors estime-toi heureux que je veuille bien participer, d'accord ?

-Compris... soupira le concerné

La blanche partit donc vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Quand elle revint, elle vit que son binôme était lui aussi en costume de ninja.

-En fait... dit-il. Ça te va bien.

-Je te retourne la critique.

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait que c'était de l'humour mais celui de la jeune fille était quelque peu étrange.

-On commence la répétition. déclara t-il. Sakura, installe les décors. Morishige, prépare les filets en cas de chutes.

-Bien, président ! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés en partant à leurs occupations

-Dis-moi... commença Sayo

-Mh ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur Sakura ?

-La responsable des décors et des costumes ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Quels liens as-tu avec elle ?

-Les liens ? … On n'entretient qu'une relation « professionnelle ».

-Non, il n'y a pas que ça.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-... Elle t'a demandé, non ?

-Demandé quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me l'entendre dire.

-... C'est bizarre, elle m'a aussi demandé quelles relations j'entretenais avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à toutes les deux ?

-Hein ? Elle t'a demandé ça ? Mais moi je ne parlais pas de ça.

-De quoi tu me parlais alors ?

-... Je te parlais de si elle t'avait demandé de si tu voulais sortir avec elle...

-Je n'ai absolument pas comprit ta phrase.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé de sortir avec elle, bordel ?

-Ah, ça. Ben, oui. Mais comment tu le sais ?

-C'était qu'une question.

-...

-...

-... J'ai refusé.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai refusé sa demande.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est mignonne, élégante. Et puis elle a l'air gentille et attentionnée. Pourquoi avoir refusé ?

-Tout simplement parce que ce n'est que la coquille qu'elle montre à tout le monde.

-La coquille ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le sentiment que si j'avais accepté, je l'aurai regretté.

-... Alors toi aussi...

-Comment ça ?

-Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Maintenant, je sais ce que c'était.

-... Enfin bon. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'au fond elle est méchante, diabolique et désagréable.

-Oui, je sais. Je n'ai jamais insinué ça.

« Menteuse ». C'est le mot qu'elle s'est donnée à elle-même. En temps normal, elle aurait dit « Moi pourtant c'est ce que je pense ». Mais là, c'était sortit tout seul. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire le contraire, ça ne se faisait pas.

-Prèz', tout est prêt. annonça Morishige

-Bien. Tu viens Seishin ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la scène. Avant de monter les marches, Sakura s'approcha de Rei Rukh.

-Fais attention à toi. Ne va pas te blesser. dit-elle d'une voix tellement mielleuse qu'on aurait envie de la frapper

-Ne t'en fais pas. répondit-il.

-Oui. Ce serait plutôt à toit de faire attention. dit sèchement Sayo. Un accident est vite arrivé.

Elle ne dit plus rien et monta sur la scène suivit par son binôme. Sakura les suivit du regard avant de jeter un regard noir à la blanche sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Une fois sur la scène, le robot dit :

-On va passer directement à l'Acte final, où se sont les deux chefs qui parlent.

-Compris. … Mais je connais pas les répliques moi.

-Tu es aveugle ? Il y a un script à côté de toi.

-Ah oui. Bon ben ça va, hein. Je l'avais pas vu, c'est tout. Alors...

Elle se racla la gorge.

-Moi, chef des ninjas occidentaux, je vous déclare la guerre.

-Comment oses-tu me provoquer ainsi ? Aurais-tu oublié ce que nous a apprit notre maître ?

-Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu sais très bien que nos deux camps ne pourront jamais vivre en harmonie.

-Si c'est l'apocalypse que tu veux, tu l'auras. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre de la perte de tout tes hommes.

-Je ne veux pas l'apo... poca... lyspe ?

Voilà. Fichu. La scène jusqu'à maintenant réussie est tombée à l'eau en quelques secondes.

-Dis-moi, demanda Rei Rukh, blasé, tu sais lire au moins ?

-La ferme. pesta la blanche, honteuse

-... On recommence.

Ils recommencèrent, encore et encore, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire toutes les répliques sans buter sur des mots. L'androïde abandonna et proposa de répéter les scènes de combat. De ce côté là, il n'y avait aucun problèmes. Sayo assurait tellement que son binôme fit les scènes de combat plus dures à maîtriser. Mais rien ne l'atteignait. On se serait cru dans un film d'arts martiaux. Une fois les scènes de combat toutes finies, ils retournèrent se changer. C'est quand elle passa la porte de sortie qu'elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Le robot, croyant qu'elle s'était cassé quelque chose, accourut vers elle, paniqué.

-Hey, ça va ? demanda t-il

-O-Oui... J'ai rien. Je suis seulement tombée. J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'a fait un croche-pied.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il l'aida à se relever mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Sa cheville était enflée.

-C'est pas bon ça, déclara t-il, ta cheville doit être foulée. Tu as quelque chose pour te soigner chez toi ?

-Non... Je n'aurais jamais cru me faire ça un jour... Normalement je ne tombe jamais.

-... Bon, pas le choix alors... Mon père pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi, mais il faut aller chez moi.

-Merci mais ça va aller. Demain, ça ira mieux.

-Hors de question de te laisser comme ça.

-... Bon, alors c'est d'accord mais je ne resterai pas longtemps.

-T'inquiète pas.

Il prit le bras de la blanche puis le mit autour de son cou. Il l'aida à marcher tant bien que mal vers sa maison. Une fois arrivés, il mit un gros coup de pied à la porte qui s'effondra avec fracas.

-Mais t'es malade. constata Sayo, toujours aussi calme

-J'ai pas les clés. En plus, cette porte a jamais été très solide alors bon...

-Rei, c'est toi ?! demanda une voix d'homme paniqué

-Oui père.

-T'aurais pu frapper quand mê-... Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu nous rapportes là ?

-C'est Sayo, ma binôme, elle a la cheville foulée. Vous pourriez vous occuper d'elle s'il vous plaît ?

-Pas de problèmes. Mais arrête de me vouvoyer.

-D'accord...

Le père de Rei Rukh emmena la jeune fille dans la cuisine. Il prit des glaçons dans un sac en plastique qu'il appliqua ensuite sur la cheville de Sayo.

-Eh bien, elle est sacrément enflée ta cheville, lâcha le père, comment tu as fais pour te blesser comme ça.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit la blanche, tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un m'a faite tomber.

-... Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas Sayo Seishin par hasard ?

-Euh, si. Pourquoi ?

-J'en étais sûr. Ta voix me disait quelque chose. Tu es parfois l'invitée à l'émission de radio « Génies de la science et du surnaturel ». Ton domaine, c'est l'exorcisme, c'est ça ?

-Oui, en quelques sortes.

-Eh bien, tu en as du courage pour le faire. A ton âge, moi, je construisais des robots. Je ne passais pas mes journées à risquer ma vie.

-... Je n'ai pas choisit cette voie par plaisir. J'y ai été obligée. Soit c'était ça, soit je mourrai. Autant vous dire que le choix ne m'a pas parut si difficile. Bien que maintenant, je regrette de ne pas avoir fait le choix de me laisser mourir.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu penses aux gens qui tiennent à toi ?

-... Je n'ai personne qui tient réellement à moi. Tout mes amis ne sont que des fantômes...

-Tu crois ça ? Eh bien, sache qu'à partir de maintenant...

Il mit sa main dans les cheveux argentés de la blessée puis l'ébouriffa tout en disant :

-Toute ma famille tient à toi et on n'a pas envie de te voir mourir !

La jeune fille eut un air surpris avant de baisser la tête.

-De toute façon, murmura t-elle, vous finirez par me détester un jour...

-Je t'ai entendue petite. dit le père de Rei Rukh avec une voix menaçante

-... Au fait, comment vous vous appelez ?

-Franken. Frenken Stein. [Oui, comme dans Soul Eater] Mais tout le monde m'appelle Frank.

-Menteur, fit l'androïde, tout le monde t'appelle Stein.

-Rei ! Privé de dessert !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Et tu me copieras cent fois « Je serai gentil avec mon papounet Frank », capichte ?

-Oui père...

Au grand étonnement des deux, Sayo eut un mini sourire. Certes, à peine perceptible mais c'était un sourire, bordel. Stein mit ensuite une compresse et un bandage autour de la cheville de Sayo. C'est quand elle allait se lever que le trio Omega entra en trombe dans la maison du robot.

-Alpha, Beta, Gamma ? s'étonna Franken. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On cherche Sayo ! expliqua rapidement Gamma. Rei, tu l'aurais pas vue ?!

Le concerné fit un mouvement de tête en direction de celle qu'ils cherchaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda cette dernière

-C'est Nojiko qui nous a dit de venir te voir !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Des melons ?

-Non, c'est sa sœur Nadeshiko qui a disparu !


	3. Bataille, Meurtres et Chrono Storm

Elle était là, en train de courir. Sa sœur avait disparu, quoi de plus normal. Elle la cherchait, désespérément. Elle avait confier la tâche de prévenir Sayo au trio barjot. Elle espérait pour qu'ils soient arrivés à temps. Mais où diable sa sœur a t-elle bien pu passer ? D'habitude, Nadeshiko attendait toujours Nojiko à l'entrée de l'école. Mais là, quand l'aînée était venue la chercher, elle n'était plus là. Heartfilia était affreusement inquiète. Sa sœur était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre. C'est quand la brune allait tourner dans un virage que quelqu'un atterrit devant elle.

-Je te jure Nojiko, dit la personne, ça a intérêt à être vrai ce que les trois m'ont raconté parce que sinon tu seras privée de melons pendant longtemps.

La voix avait l'air... masculine ? Non, c'était sûrement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Mais elle releva la tête et vit non pas Sayo, mais le père de Rei Rukh.

-Stein ?! s'écria Heartfilia. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

-Alpha, Beta et Gamma sont venus voir Sayo de ta part. Seulement, elle s'est foulé la cheville, elle ne peut même plus marcher.

-Quoi ?! Mais j'ai besoin d'elle moi !

-Calme toi, je vais t'aider.

-C'est de Sayo dont j'ai besoin, pas de toi !

-Je te l'ai dit, elle ne peut pas marcher ! Elle n'aurait été qu'un fardeau !

-... Kh !

-Maintenant allons-y. Je pense avoir localisé ta sœur.

-C-C'est vrai ?!

-Évidemment.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

-C.A.L.M.E. T.O.I. !

-Rah, d'accord mais dépêchons-nous ! Je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus sans Nadeshiko !

-Je sais, je sais...

Ils se mirent donc en route pour un endroit tout à fait étrange : le port. Le port ? Qu'est-ce que Nadeshiko viendrait foutre là ? Elle ne serait pas allée pêcher, c'est sûr.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là ?! explosa Nojiko

-Ça ne te semble pas simple ? demanda Franken. Ta sœur est ici.

-Bon, ok, je veux bien le croire mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici.

-... Dis-moi, tu n'as pas émis l'hypothèse que ta sœur ce serait faire enlever ?

-Q-Quoi ? Nadeshiko, enlevée ? Mais par qui ?

-Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un hangar. Stein toqua sur la porte en feuille de taule en chantonnant « Y a quelqu'un ? ». Nojiko se sentit exploser. Elle ne résista pas. Elle donna un coup de pied et défonça la « porte ». Son pied avait frôler Frank. Ce dernier le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer. Mais quand les deux regardèrent à l'intérieur, c'était vide. Ils regardèrent dans tout les hangars aux alentours mais ne trouvèrent rien. C'est quand ils allaient partir qu'ils entendirent un cri. Celui d'une petite fille. Heartfilia n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de celui de sa sœur. Le cri venait d'un bateau en train de partir. Nojiko se précipita sur le pont mais c'était trop tard, le bateau était déjà loin.

-Stein, aide-moi à atteindre cette p*tain d'épave ! cria la brune

-C'est bon, c'est bon...

Frank joignit ses deux mains. Hearfilia sauta dessus avec son pied droit avant d'être propulsée vers le bateau. Elle l'atteignit puis se réceptionna en roulade. Immédiatement, elle fouilla la péniche mais ne trouva rien ni personne. Peu de temps après, Franken arriva sur le bateau, un jet pack sur le dos. Il se croyait dans un jeu vidéo ou quoi ? Quel drôle de personnage... Nojiko allait le frapper quand tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Les deux acrobates auraient juré avoir entendu un tir de balle. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et découvrirent un trou dans le sol. Stein leva le plancher et un passage secret apparu. Une salle secrète dans la coque du bateau ? L'enlèvement de Nadeshiko semblait avoir été préparé depuis un certain temps. Ils descendirent tout les deux dans la pièce secrète en découvrant horrifiés qu'un homme habillé en noir tenait un couteau placé sous la gorge de la petite Heartfilia. Nojiko entra à la fois dans la colère et dans la peur. La colère de voir que sa petite sœur était en danger. Et la peur de penser que si elle essayait de la récupérer, l'homme lui trancherait la gorge.

-Enfoiré ! pesta t-elle

-Hep hep hep... prévint-il. Si tu t'approches, je lui sectionne les trachées.

-Kh ! Ta voix me dit quelque chose...

-Oh ? Alors je suis déjà découvert ? Bah, tant pis.

L'homme enleva sa cagoule [Fous ta cagoule ! Fous ta cagoule ! 8D /SBAM/ Ok, ok, je vous laisse lire sérieusement - -']. C'était lui ! Le gars qui l'avait battue au tournoi des sports ! Mais pourquoi avoir kidnappé sa sœur ?

-Toi ?! s'écria la brune. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Ça t'étonne Heartfilia ? ricana l'autre. J'avais pourtant un super mobile pour en vouloir à un être cher à tes yeux.

-Ah oui ?! Lequel est assez convaincant pour enlever ma sœur ?!

-Il est simple : Je te déteste à mort.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Ça ne te semble pas évident ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Dans ce cas je vais t'expliquer... Depuis que tu es arrivée dans ce collège, tu as battu tout les records dans toutes les catégories ! Avant que tu arrives, c'était moi le meilleur ! Tu m'as tout volé, tout ! C'est pour cette raison que je te déteste ! Tout l'honneur que j'avais, tu me l'as prit !

-Quoi ?! Juste pour ça, tu veux faire souffrir un membre de ma famille ?! Mais t'es un malade !

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je l'en contre-fiche ! J'ai enlevé ta sœur dans un seul but !

-Ah bon ?! Et lequel ?!

-Faire un marché.

-... Quel genre de marché ?

-Il est simple : Je vous laisse tranquilles, toi et ta sœur, si tu quittes cette ville. Non, même pas. Seulement si tu disparais de la circulation. Que tu disparaisses complètement aux yeux de tout le monde.

Nojiko lança un « Kh ! » nerveux avant de baisser la tête. Disparaître aux yeux de tous, hein ? Elle n'avait qu'à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était morte, et c'était réglé. Elle n'en avait aucunement envie mais c'était la seule solution de sauver sa sœur. Elle allait accepter le marché quand Stein apparut à côté du garçon et lui donna un coup de poing magistral. Le père du robot pesta :

-Je déteste quand on fait comme si j'étais pas là !

-En-Enfoiré ! s'écria le garçon, à terre. Chuck, occupe-toi de son cas !

En une fraction de seconde, un grand homme chauve incroyablement musclé fit son apparition derrière Franken et l'empêcha de bouger.

-Mais que- ?! s'étonna ce dernier avant de se recevoir un coup sur la tête

Il tomba sur le sol, inerte. Du sang s'échappait de son crâne.

-S-Stein ! s'écria Nojiko, horrifiée

-Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on ne m'obéit pas ? menaça le garçon

-Enfoiré !

-Hep hep hep ! Surveille ton langage, tu veux ? Tu aimerais vraiment retrouver ta sœur dans le même état que le vieux ?

-Tss !

Si Stein était conscient et en état de parler, il aurait dit : « Le vieux de trente ans, il t'emmerde ! ». Mais rien. Le silence le plus total pesait. Dans ce silence, le garçon lança :

-Dépêche-toi de te décider, sinon...

Il approcha le couteau de la gorge de Nadeshiko. La lame entra en contact avec la peau blanche de la petite fille avant de se colorer de rouge. Un filet de sang coula d'une petite coupure faite par le poignard. Nojiko se sentit exploser [Ça doit faire la troisième fois que je mets cette expression en même pas trois pages...]. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si elle essayait une quelconque possibilité de rébellion, il tuerait sa sœur. Que faire ?

-Tu es sincère... hésita t-elle. Quand tu dis que tu laissera ma sœur tranquille si j'accepte le marché ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il, je n'ai qu'un seule parole.

-Bien... Alors, dans ce cas-...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un arriva d'en haut. Cette personne explosa le plancher qui se trouvait au-dessus du passage secret puis se retrouva entre les deux ennemis. La grande Heartfilia écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais elle le fut encore plus quand elle se rendit compte de qui venait d'arriver. C'était Rei Rukh qui avait complètement atomisé le plafond. Ça, c'était déjà impensable. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul, non non. Dans ses bras se trouvait Sayo. … Non, sérieusement ?

-S-Sayo ?! fit Nojiko, plus qu'étonnée

-Yep. répondit la blanche d'un ton neutre

-Mais-Mais-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! T'étais pas censée ne plus pouvoir bouger ?!

-Bah si. A ton avis, pourquoi ce tas de ferraille me porte ?

-Quand tu parles de moi, intervint le concerné, j'aimerai que tu évites de m'appeler ainsi. « Rei Rukh » ou « Mon binôme » suffirait largement.

L'autre roula des yeux puis soupira lourdement. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point elle détestait la technologie, étant lui même un robot. Le « tas de ferraille » finit pas la lâcher et la blanche put marcher un peu. Elle évitait quand même de trop s'appuyer sur sa cheville gauche. Elle pesta :

-Dis donc, l'enfant pourri gâté, là-bas, je te trouve bien prétentieux.

-Moi, c'est parce que j'ai des raisons de l'être, Seishin. répondit-il

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ainsi que par mon prénom.

-Ah bon ? Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ?

D'un seul coup, elle prit appui sur sa jambe droite et se lança sur sa proie. Elle murmura :

- « Mon pire cauchemar »...

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle voulu lui planter un de ses couteaux dans la tête. Malheureusement, le dénommé garde du corps Chuck l'en empêcha en la faisant violemment voler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la « pièce ». Après s'être écrasée contre le « mur », elle tomba au sol et cracha du sang. Elle aurait cru que sa colonne vertébrale était cassée si elle n'aurait pas réussi à se relever. C'est en tremblant comme une feuille qu'elle revint à la charge. Pour une nouvelle fois se faire exploser contre le mur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Déjà qu'avant de se faire projeter, elle pouvait à peine tenir debout... Alors maintenant, c'était pire, elle pouvait à peine bouger. Pourtant, c'est dans un effort surhumain qu'elle réussi à se lever.

-Tu es encore vivante ? pesta le garçon

-Va en enfer !... fit sèchement mais faiblement Sayo

-Chuck, débarrasse-t'en.

-Bien monsieur. fit le garde du corps en fonçant sur la blanche

Il s'approchait de plus en plus et Seishin n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Son réflexe fut de sortir un de ses couteaux et d'en planter un dans la main du colosse qui essayait de la tuer avec un poignard. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et s'écrasa au sol. Son « protégé » lança des « Incapable ! », « Relève-toi misérable ! » et autres. L'homme musclé essaya de se relever mais sans succès. C'est alors que Sayo apparut devant lui, son couteau déjà remplit de sang.

-Sa-yo-na-ra. articula t-elle en chantonnant

Elle lui avait brisé le crâne. Tout simplement. Elle avait enfoncé son argenterie dans le crâne du garde du corps. La lame avait transpercer le cerveau et ressortait par la gorge. Ce n'était pas une flaque de sang qu'il y avait mais carrément une marre. Nojiko tomba à terre puis déglutit. Elle aurait bien vomit mais elle était tellement apeurée qu'elle n'osait même pas. Rei Rukh, lui, observait calmement la scène. En apparence, il n'avait pas l'air si choqué que ça. Mais en réalité, dans sa tête, il était exactement dans le même état que la grande Heartfilia. La petite, elle, avait carrément fermé les yeux, et n'avait donc rien vu. Heureusement pour elle. Sayo reprit son arme dans un bruit... assez désagréable. Elle boita ensuite vers le responsable du carnage. Ce dernier avait lâché Nadeshiko tellement il était effrayé.

-N-Non ! bégaya t-il. N-Ne m'approche pas !

-La ferme. répondit-elle sèchement

-T-Tu peux pas faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ?

-Mon père est incroyablement riche ! Si tu me tues, il enverra tout les enquêteurs du monde chercher qui est le responsable ! Et après, il te le fera payer !

-Cause toujours. Ton vieux pourri de père t'a déjà oublié.

-Q-Quoi ?!

-Eh puis... C'est pas comme si il tenait à toi. Tu as toujours été transparent à ses yeux, non ?

-... Kh ! Ben je préfère un père qui ne fait pas attention au fait que j'existe plutôt...

Tout d'un coup, sa voix changea en une voix folle.

-Plutôt qu'un père qui tue ses gosses ! continua t-il. Pas vrai, Seishin ?

La blanche écarquilla les yeux. Elle serra ses dents et ses poings, et avec la force qui lui restait, envoya le garçon – maintenant devenu fou – jusqu'à l'autre bout de la « pièce ». Ce dernier cracha une grande quantité de sang avant de se relever, ses membres tenant comme si il n'y avait plus d'os. Avant que Sayo ne s'en rende compte, il était derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver. Il lui avait entaillé le bras droit. Mais quand je dis entailler, c'est vraiment le transpercer. Seishin poussa un « Ugh ! » de douleur avant de s'écraser au sol. Le garçon eut une mine énervée.

-Quoi ?! C'est déjà fini ?! explosa t-il. Non ! J'en veux plus ! Amuse-moi encore un peu !

Il cria ça en lui donnant des coups de pied. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il sourit sadiquement. Il s'approcha de la petite Heartfilia, la prit et approcha ses mains de sa poitrine gauche.

-Si tu ne te relèves pas, je lui fait _tu-sais-quoi_.

Aucune réponse. Elle ne bronchait pas. C'est alors qu'elle fit signe à Nojiko avec son bras gauche de venir. Cette dernière s'approcha dans un état de panique pas possible. Elle écouta ce que Sayo avait à lui dire.

-Prends un de mes couteaux qu'il y a dans ma pochette. Ensuite, poignarde ce mec en plein cœur. Mais fais attention, il pourrait prendre sa sœur comme bouclier. Surtout, ne le loupe pas.

-Quoi ?... fit-elle, horrifiée. Tu veux que je le tue ?...

-C'est ta sœur ou lui. Choisis.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, elle avait une pensée pour le garçon. Il avait pourtant essayé de la tuer mais elle ne voulait pas le poignarder. Seulement, pour sa sœur, elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi. Elle prit donc un des couteaux de son amie. Elle serra le manche mais finit par foncer sur celui qui tenait sa sœur. Ce dernier eut une mine irrité.

-Ce n'est pas d'un moucheron comme toi que je veux. lança t-il en l'envoyant valser contre le mur

Cependant, au lieu de s'écraser au sol, Heartfilia retomba sur ses jambes. Elle revint à la charge presque en pleine forme, ce qui étonna son ennemi. Seulement, celui-ci ne se laissait pas facilement intimidé. Il l'envoya à nouveau s'écraser. Mais elle n'abandonnait jamais. Cette scène se reproduit une bonne dizaine de fois. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, l'attaquante réussit à transpercer le bras de son opposant. Celui-ci hurla de douleur sans pour autant lâcher la petite. Nojiko profita de cette ouverture pour l'attaquer. Elle prit bien soin de le toucher au cœur. Ce qui eut pour effet de brûler la peau du garçon. Heartfilia récupéra sa sœur et s'éloigna le plus possible du fou. Ce dernier partait en fumée, et ce n'est pas une expression. Il brûlait, comme si on l'avait immolé par le feu. Mais avant de disparaître totalement, il prononça ses dernières phrases :

-Seishin, c'est pas fini ! Notre maître te tuera ! En attendant, tu peux continuer de crier _son_ nom tant que tu veux ! Vas-y, crie ! Crie ! Crie _son_ nom ! Crie « Yuki, Yuki ! » !

Puis c'est dans un rire fou qu'il disparut complètement. Nojiko, qui avait vu l'horrible scène, se tourna ensuite vers la blanche. Elle était évanouie. Elle n'avait pas du entendre ce que l'immolé lui avait dit. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ça, elle vit Rei Rukh prendre Sayo. Il se tourna ensuite vers la brune.

-Prends ta sœur, on part.

-Mais... et ton père ?  
-On le traînera à l'arrière.

-Euh... D'accord.

Ils sortirent donc du bateau, Stein derrière eux, traînant au sol. C'est alors que la grande Heartfilia se tourna vers le bateau. Personne ne devait apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle regarda Franken. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il avait emporté un jet pack avec lui.

-Dis-moi Rei, demanda t-elle, est-ce que Stein sera en rogne si il perd son jet pack ?

Le robot regarda son père. Il haussa les épaules. Nojiko prit ça pour un « Oui mais on aura qu'à inventer une excuse ». La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit l'engin et le balança sur le bateau, ce qui explosa la coque. Après ça, l'embarcation coula et finit au fond de l'eau. Avant que les gens se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, le corps de Chuck devrait être décomposé. Heartfilia regarda Sayo avec insistance. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé tuer le garçon ? Et pourquoi a t-il brûlé au lieu de mourir le cœur transpercé ? Plein de questions trottaient dans sa tête mais elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'y réfléchir. Elle se sépara de l'androïde pour rentrer chez elle. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle posa sa petite sœur dans son lit. Elle était évanouie. Sans doute depuis la première fois que le garçon l'avait lâchée. Nojiko soupira. L'année venait juste de commencer et elle en avait déjà marre. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le fauteuil dans la chambre de sa sœur.

De son côté, Rei Rukh avait ramené tout le monde chez lui. Autant bien son père que sa binôme. Quand il entra dans la maison, il vit son petit frère en train de dormir sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait dit qu'il resterait éveillé jusqu'à leur retour, pourtant... Le grand ne se fit pas prier [J'ai pas écrit ça y a même pas dix minutes ?]. Il lança la première chose qui passait sur son frère. Ce dernier se réveilla immédiatement.

-Aaaah ! paniqua t-il. J'vous promet m'sieur, c'est pas moi qui ai lancé la bombe à eau sur votre femme- ! Hein ? Rei, c'est toi ? Me réveille plus jamais comme ça !

-Kai, arrête de te plaindre et aide-moi. répondit l'autre

Le petit bouda mais traîna finalement son père dans la cuisine où il le laissa tomber. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son frère qui tenait la jeune fille.

-Et elle, demanda le petit, on va en faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas. répondit le grand. Je l'aurai bien jetée aux ordures mais ça va me retomber dessus après. Je pense que je vais la mettre sur le canapé.

-Et ses blessures ?

-On la soignera demain. On a rien pour ne serait-ce qu'arranger ses entailles.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux la laisser ici ?

-Oui, sûr et cer-.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçut un coup sur la tête. Kai écarquilla les yeux. Il vit Sayo, l'air à moitié défoncée. La blanche se mit en colère avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

-T'es fou ! Si tu crois que j'ai envie de rester ici, ben tu te goures ! Je préfère dormir dehors !

-Ben pas de problèmes. répondit le frappé. Je te mets dehors, comme ça, tout est réglé.

-Hein, quoi ?!

Il ouvrit ce qu'il restait de la porte (Voir chapitre 2) et posa Sayo dans les buissons.

-Hey, tas de ferraille ! Me laisse pas ici !

-Bonne nuit. fit-il en refermant la porte

-Rah, c'est bon, t'as gagné, j'veux bien prendre ton canapé !

Mais la porte ne se rouvrit pas. Il la laissait dehors ! Seishin n'en revenait pas. Elle l'appelait de tout les noms mais rien n'y faisait. Elle finit par baisser la tête et murmurer :

-Rei Rukh, s'il te plaît...

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit son binôme qui semblait avoir un sourire hautain au visage. Il lui dit :

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

-Hein ? s'étonna la blanche. Pff... Crois pas que c'est parce que je te respecte !

-Tu veux vraiment passer la nuit dehors ?

-... Non.

-Bien, alors ne dis plus rien.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça. Son binôme la prit et la ramena à l'intérieur. Il lui dit :

-T'es dans un sale état quand même. Pour commencer, tu devrais te laver. On a une salle de bain à l'étage.

-Dis-le tout de suite si j'empeste. fit sèchement la concernée

-J'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que tu as plein de trace de sang et de ferraille un peu partout sur toi. Ça te ferait pas de mal de te laver.

-M'ouais...

-... T'as pas peur de l'eau quand même ?

-Tss, n'importe quoi ! J'y vais à ta salle de bain !

Elle commença à se diriger vers les escaliers quand soudain, elle tomba. Elle avait encore mal à la cheville et n'avait plus beaucoup de forces. Le robot soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être boulet quand même... Il l'aida à se relever et la porta comme un sac à patates. Il l'emmena ensuite à l'étage et la laissa tomber dans la salle de bain. Il sortit et ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille resta un moment bloquée mais elle finit par se lever – avec l'aide d'un meuble – et se déshabiller. C'est en enlevant sa chemise qu'elle aperçut quelque chose d'étrange. Une marque, comme un bleu, mais... Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. La marque était plus rouge que violette. Bah, elle se dit qu'après tout, ce bleu était rouge juste parce qu'il était récent. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment un bleu était au début. Mais bon, si on disait que c'était un bleu, c'est qu'à la fin, il devait être bleu. C'est sur cette conclusion débile qu'elle finit par entrer dans la douche. Elle alluma l'eau [Ça s'allume au moins l'eau ?...] et... elle était froide. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'eau chaude ne vienne pas tout de suite ? Elle attendit une bonne minute avant qu'elle n'arrive. Pendant qu'elle enlevait toute la crasse et le sang sur son corps, Sayo pensait à ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Elle se souvenait d'avoir tué le garde du corps, mais après, c'était le vide total. Peut-être que Nojiko s'était impliquée dans le combat. Ou peut-être que Stein s'était réveillé et avait exploser la tronche de cake du gosse de riche. Elle n'en savait rien et elle n'avait pas envie de le demander. Elle éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche. Étonnement, il y avait des vêtements propres sur le meuble. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de la pile de vêtements. Il y avait une lettre dessus. Elle la prit et la lu. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture.

-C'est pas vrai... s'exaspéra t-elle. Il trouve le temps de m'emmener des fringues propres mais pas de venir me chercher ?

Elle soupira lourdement mais mit finalement le linge posé sur la commode. Elle emprunta aussi des bandages dans le tiroir du meuble pour l'enrouler autour de son bras droit. Elle prit toutes ses affaires sales dans les bras [Câlin ! /PAN/] puis sortit de la salle de bain. En sortant, elle demanda à Rei Rukh si il avait une poche pour mettre ses vêtements sales. Il lui apporta ce qu'elle voulait puis lui demanda comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ait de nouveaux vêtements. La blanche répondit :

-Ça te regarde peut-être ? Moi je te pose aucune question alors fais-en de même s'il te plaît.

-Toi, tu veux dormir dehors... fit le robot d'un air menaçant

-Non merci, je m'en passerai en fait. Bonne nuit.

Elle entra dans le salon et s'installa tranquillement dans le canapé. L'androïde n'y croyait pas mais il avait finalement trouvé le moyen de la faire chanter. Certes, pas pour longtemps, mais c'était amusant. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il partit à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Son petit frère fit de même. Seishin se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond.

-Quand même... soupira t-elle. Il aurait pu me proposer de dormir dans un lit. … Bon, je vais pas me plaindre, j'aurais pu dormir dehors...

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle s'endormit. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla, la tête lourde. Elle eut un sursaut quand elle vit la tête de Stein devant la sienne. Voir ce mec en se réveillant était bon pour avoir une crise cardiaque... Sayo finit par sauter du canapé. Le père de son binôme explosa de rire à la vue de son air paniqué. Ce qui eut pour effet de se faire envoyer contre le frigo. Franken se tint fermement la tête. La blessure du soir précédent semblait s'être rouverte... Seishin s'approcha de lui en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Dites-moi... finit-elle par dire en fermant les yeux puis en les rouvrant à moitié. Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

-Malheureusement, répondit-il, je me souviens seulement d'être allé sur le bateau avec Nojiko, mais après, plus rien...

L'interrogatrice se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bon, apparemment, ce n'était pas lui qui avait achevé l'autre gars de la veille. Il ne restait plus que la fan des melons comme possibilité. Il restait aussi Rei Rukh ou Nedeshiko mais ces deux-là n'avaient pas vraiment l'âme d'un combattant. Tout d'un coup, la blanche se souvint qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Heureusement, on était Mercredi et c'était la troisième journée, donc la journée « découverte de la ville et de l'établissement entre trinôme » donc il n'y avait pas cours. Par contre, elle ne savait pas où était son binôme. Elle questionna le père du garçon à ce sujet mais il n'en savait rien. Pour tout dire, il venait à peine de se réveiller lui aussi. La jeune fille décida donc de sortir et de rentrer chez elle. Elle remercia Stein pour l'avoir laissée dormir chez lui. Elle partit ensuite de la maison. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle posa la poche avec ses affaires sales. Elle alla ensuite se changer. Elle se dit que ce serait pas mal de passer voir son amie Heartfilia. C'est quand elle passa la porte de sa maison [La maison de Sayo] que Seishin entendit la voix grave qu'elle avait appelé « Maître » (Voir chapitre 1).

-Bon retour. dit la voix

-Merci Maître. répondit la blanche. Merci aussi pour les vêtements hier. Je me voyais mal demander quelque chose au tas de ferraille.

-Ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais sois gentille et ai du respect envers ton binôme.

-Bien Maître...

Puis la voix disparut. La jeune fille décida de partir en direction de la résidence des Heartfilia. Sur le chemin, elle croisa une bonne vingtaine de personnes habillées en noir. Dans les mains d'une femme, elle put apercevoir la photo de la fille décédée deux jours auparavant. Vous savez, celle qui s'est enfuie en criant. Quand Sayo vit la photo, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Tenma et aux autres. Pourquoi ? Elle se le demandait. Est-ce que sans le savoir, elle se serait attachée à eux ? Elle espérait que non. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà arrivée chez son amie. Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, ce qui la fit valser dans les buissons. Encore une fois... La personne qui avait ouvert la porte se précipita vers elle pour l'aider. Cette personne était Hikaru. Peu de temps après, Taiyou et Nojiko arrivèrent eux aussi. Dès qu'elle aperçut Seishin, la brune lui sauta dans les bras. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour elle. La blanche la rassura et lui demanda comment allait sa sœur. Heartfilia répondit que Nadeshiko était en pleine forme. Elle lui dit aussi que la petite ne se souvenait pas du tout de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle ne lui avait donc rien dit à propos du garçon. Nojiko invita son amie à entrer. L'autre accepta l'invitation. Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table basse et discutèrent un peu de ce qu'il avaient fait la veille, au collège. La propriétaire de la maison esquissa des petits sourires moqueurs quand Sayo raconta sa mésaventure avec la pièce de théâtre. Finalement, la brune voulut raconter comment elle avait rencontré la brune, après beaucoup de demandes d'Hikaru. Seishin refusa catégoriquement mais elle craqua quand Kageyama commença à lui demander sans arrêt. Vous savez, le genre de phrase que vous répétez à vous parents quand vous voulez quelque chose. Le fameux « Steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé etc. ». Heartfilia commença donc son récit. Apparemment, elle et l'exorciste se seraient connues un an auparavant. Nojiko aurait rencontré Sayo dans un parc. La blanche était en train de pleurer la mort d'un de ses amis. La brune lui aurait demandé directement si elle voulait devenir amie avec elle. L'autre aurait accepté après plusieurs hésitations.

-Après, tout s'est fait naturellement. finit la narratrice avec un large sourire

-Maintenant je regrette d'avoir accepté... soupira l'autre

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! Que t'ai-je fais ?!

-Bouffonne, commence pas à tremper dans la dramaturge...

-C'qui qu'tu traites d'bouffonne ?! Sale mocheté !

-Bouffonne, arrête tes gamineries, tu veux ?

-C'toi la bouffonne ! Na !

Seishin soupira lourdement de désespoir. Mais elle finit par lever la tête avec un mini-sourire.

-Dis donc... remarqua son amie. Je trouve que ces temps-ci, tu souris beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureuse ?

-Ah bon ? s'étonna l'autre. Tu trouves que je souris ?

-Ben ouais. Je me demande bien pourquoi...

-... Figure toi que moi aussi.

Au moment où Nojiko allait dire une réponse digne d'une bouffonne, son portable sonna. La blanche regarda l'objet avec haine. Elle détestait vraiment la technologie... Tout le contraire de son amie. La propriétaire du téléphone décrocha. C'était Gamma à l'autre bout du fil. Il lui dit de venir le plus rapidement possible à l'entrée du collège. La brune, imaginant le pire, alerta ses trois amis présents dans la pièce et ils accoururent tous vers l'établissement. Arrivés là-bas, essoufflés, ils demandèrent aux autres ce qui n'allait pas.

-On se doutait bien que Sayo était chez toi, commença Beta, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a faite venir.

-Vous me vouliez quelque chose ? demanda la concernée

-Oui. continua Alpha à la place de sa sœur. Rei Rukh nous a raconté la mésaventure d'hier soir et-.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, les deux amies lancèrent des regards noirs au robot qui détourna le regard aussitôt. Mais finalement, Seishin se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Comme ça, elle pouvait savoir qui avait tué le garçon la veille.

-Continue. dit-elle au mauve

-Bien... soupira ce dernier. Donc... Rei nous a informé de ce qui s'est passé hier. Apparemment, tu aurais sans hésité tué un homme et même demandé à Nojiko d'en tuer un autre.

La blanche sursauta. Alors c'était ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais elle était prête à défendre ses actions.

-Vous avez mal interpréter ça. se défendit-elle. Ce que je pensais faire, c'était récupérer Nadeshiko. En aucun cas j'avais prévu de tuer quelqu'un.

Le silence se fit. Personne ne répondit. Mais au bout d'un moment, Kurama, sous les regards étonnés des autres, prit la parole :

-Moi, personnellement, je te crois. Même si je n'ai aucunement confiance en toi, une amie de Nojiko ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un sans raison valable. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Il s'était tourné vers les autres qui acquiescèrent avec un large sourire.

-Ouaip', continua Hamano, maintenant tu fais partie des nôtres !

-C'est... rapide. dit Seishin en guise de réponse

-Peut-être mais une fille mignonne comme toi, on la refuse pas ! s'exclama Minamisawa

La blanche le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Heartfilia, elle, ricana :

-Ben ouais Sayo, t'es mignonne, faut juste le vouloir !

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle enleva les rubans tenant les tresses de son amies. Ses cheveux argentés tenaient dans le vent. Mais elle se cacha le visage en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

-Nojiko, imbécile, rends-moi ça ! s'écria t-elle

-Nan ! s'exclama la concernée en tirant la langue

C'est alors qu'une bourrasque de vent passa et fit glisser des mains de la brune les rubans de Seishin. La propriétaire des rubans ouvrit de grands yeux avant de courir après ce qui lui appartenait en criant « Nojiko, imbécile ! ». L'autre lança un « M*rde. ».

-Pourquoi elle tient autant ces trucs ? interrogea Sangoku

-Je sais pas. répondit la brune. Elle m'a juste dit que c'était un ami qui les lui avait donné.

Et là, sans réfléchir, Tenma se mit à la poursuite de Sayo. Tout le monde le regarda l'air de dire « Mais dans quelle histoire il va encore se fourrer celui-là ? ». De son côté, Matsukaze avait réussi à rattraper la blanche. Elle regardait ses rubans qui volaient de plus en plus haut.

-J'aurais bien sauter, soupira t-elle, mais avec les blessures d'hier, c'est trop haut.

-Je vois... fit le châtain en baissant la tête. Ce serait bien si le vent pourrait les faire descendre...

Après avoir dit ça, d'un coup, une bourrasque de vent arriva. Une fois dissipée, les rubans de Seishin descendirent et se posèrent dans les mains du jeune homme. Il écarquilla les yeux puis rendit ce qu'il tenait à sa propriétaire. Cette dernière était aussi étonnée que l'autre. Elle finit par se recoiffer avec ses tresses et afficha un regard strict à Tenma.

-Bon, explosa t-elle, t'es qui à la fin ?

-M-Moi ?! s'étonna le concerné avec un sursaut. B-Ben je m'appelle Matsukaze Tenma, pourquoi ?

-Ça, merci, je le savais déjà. Mais tu es bizarre.

-A-Ah bon ?

-Ben oui. Tu sais voir les esprits et en plus, le vent t'obéit comme par magie ! Moi j'te le dis, t'es pas humain.

-Tu peux parler toi...

Il avait dit ça de manière inaudible. Malheureusement pour lui, elle l'avait entendu. Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard noir avant de partir vers les autres. Le châtain fit de même peu de temps après. Quand les deux revinrent, leurs amis ne dirent rien. Sayo n'avait pas l'air contente. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Nojiko décida de proposer ses idées :

-Bon ! Maintenant qu'on a un nouveau membre dans la bande, il serait temps de nous prendre au sérieux !

-Nous prendre au sérieux ?... répéta Taiyou, intrigué

-Exactement ! On pourrait commencer par nous trouver un nom !

-... Bah, si tu veux !

-Alors ? Qui propose quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux et proposèrent chacun leurs idées :

- « Mad Guys ! » proposa Kariya en un éclat de rire

- « SOS Fantômes ! » tenta Gamma en rigolant lui aussi

-Des noms sérieux ! explosa Shindou

-Pourquoi pas « Monsters » ? demanda Hikaru

Tout le monde le regarda avec des gros yeux.

-Bah quoi ?

-Rien, rien. dirent les autres

-Ce serait bien de trouver un nom qui se raccroche à des membres en particulier, non ? proposa Akane

-Mais c'est une super idée ça ! s'écria le pianiste. Mais la question est de savoir « qui » ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Tout le monde réfléchissait. C'est alors que Heartfilia eut une illumination :

-Et pourquoi pas Tenma et Sayo ?

Ils se regardèrent entre eux une fois de plus puis acquiescèrent.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda la blanche

-C'est simple, répondit la brune, avec Tenma, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir voir les esprits, ce qui est un énorme avantage !

-Ça dépend comment tu le prend...

-Ouais, enfin... T'es d'accord alors ?

-... Fais ce que tu veux, ça me regarde pas.

-Bien ! Déjà, pour bien vous cerner, quels sont vos centres d'intérêts ?

-Alors... commença Tenma, tout joyeux. Moi c'est le sport, les amis, la plage, le soleil,le beau temps, le foot, les chiens, les promenades, l- !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, on a comprit ! E-Et toi Sayo ?

-Ben... hésita la nommée. L'homicide.

-Euh... d'accord. Vous savez quoi, on va faire autrement ! Quel est votre objet fétiche ?

-Mon objet fétiche ?... répéta le joyeux. Personnellement, je n'en ai aucun.

-Et toi Yoyo ?

-Yoyo ?... soupira de désespoir la concernée. Bon, je vais pas chercher à comprendre... Moi mon objet fétiche c'est ma montre à gousset.

Elle avait dit ça en sortant une magnifique montre en or attachée à une chaîne, elle même reliée à la jupe de la propriétaire. Et elle fit disparaître l'objet d'un seul mouvement.

-Alors... récapitula Nojiko. Pour Yoyo, c'est une montre. Mais comment faire pour Tenma ?

-Quel est ton élément favori ? proposa Hamano, tout joyeux

-Mon élément ?... répéta l'interrogé

-Ben oui ! Comme dans Pokémon ! Eau, Feu, Vent, Ténèbres, Spectre, Insecte et tout le bazar !

-Eh bien... Je dirai vent !

-Très bien ! s'exclama Heartfilia. Alors notre nom sera composé des thèmes « Montre » et « Vent » !

-Déjà, dit Taiyou, la montre pourrait se rapporter au temps.

-Mais oui ! Pas bête Tai !

-Hé hé.

-Le vent peut aussi avoir un rapport avec les oiseaux, ou les trucs qui volent. intervint Minamisawa

-Alors... conclut Shindou. Ça pourrait faire quelque chose du genre « Time Wind » ?

-Vers là, oui. approuva Nojiko

-Ou même « Time Sky » ? proposa Aoi

-Et pourquoi pas « Chrono Storm » ? demanda une voix derrière le petit groupe

Ils se tournèrent tous et aperçurent une bande d'adulte qui incluait les trois professeurs principaux des classes 2. Il y avait aussi d'autres professeurs des classes et même le chef du resto de nouilles.

-Ah, c'est vous. pesta Seishin

-Toujours aussi accueillante. remarqua sarcastiquement Kidou

-C'est bon Onii-san, laisse tomber. soupira une femme aux cheveux bleus

-Bon, sinon, vous en dites quoi de ma proposition ? s'enthousiasma le débile au bandeau avec un large sourire

-Ça va. Il est pas nul. avoua la blanche

-Alors ? demanda Heartfilia. C'est ok pour Chrono Storm ?

Tout les jeunes acquiescèrent.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais faudrait peut-être se séparer en trinôme, non ? cassa Sayo

-Ouais, t'as raison. approuva Kurama. On se retrouve en fin de journée.

-Ok. firent-ils tous ensemble

Tous se séparèrent sauf le groupe de Kurama [Incluant Hamano, Tsurugi et lui-même] et le groupe de Nojiko [Incluant Taiyou, Hikaru et elle-même] qui restèrent ensemble pour que l'opalin puisse se confier à la brune sur ce qu'il pensait de la nouvelle venue.

-Alors ? demanda la confidente avec un large sourire

-Tu avais raison. répondit-il. Finalement, elle est pas si horrible.

-J'ai toujours raison !

-Si tu le dis...

-Et vous les gars ?

Elle s'était adressée aux quatre garçons qui discutaient à l'arrière. Chacun dit ce qu'il en pensait, Kaiji le premier :

-Moi elle me fait penser à une héroïne de manga ! Mais sinon elle a l'air trop sympa !

-Moi je la trouve un peu barge et je me dis qu'elle doit pas être toute seule dans sa tête. Continua Taiyou. Mais sinon elle avait l'air assez sympa quand tu parlais de comment vous vous étiez rencontrées.

-Moi je pense que c'est une personne qui sait garder son sang-froid et qui a un lourd et triste passé... enchaîna Hikaru avec une mine triste

-Et toi Tsurugi ? demanda Norihito en tournant sa tête vers le nommé

Le taciturne le regarda rapidement mais ne répondit pas. Il tourna sa tête et regarda ailleurs, en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Nojiko, qui ne supportait pas beaucoup ce comportement, prit le ténébreux par le bras et le traîna à l'écart des autres.

-Toi, attaqua t-elle, j'te fais pas confiance !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? demanda l'autre, un peu irrité

-Déjà, dès la première fois où j'avais parlé de Sayo, tu faisais une tête bizarre ! Et maintenant, quand on te demande ce que tu penses d'elle, tu fais la sourde oreille.

-C'est pas ma faute si j'ai rien à dire.

-Arrête !

Il la regarda, surpris.

-Donne-moi la vraie raison. poursuivit-elle

-J'ai plus rien à te dire. se défendit le jeune garçon

C'est sur ces mots qu'il repartir en direction de ses deux binômes. La brune le regarda partir. Elle eut une mine énervée puis dit entre ses dents :

-Tu ne pourras pas cacher tes raisons très longtemps. Je découvrirai ton secret, tu as ma parole.


End file.
